


To Hook a Hooker

by The_Unholy_Trinity



Category: One Piece
Genre: (will we only stick to the mentions? who knows), Anal Sex, Bad clients, But also, Chronic Illness, Kid cooks, Kid is adorable???, Kid likes to fatten up his panda, Kid should always cook, Law has all the issues, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sadism, Scars, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Trust Issues, Will Law steal the rugs?, You'd have them too if you'd lived his life, all the sex, harley isn't the only one who can have fun with the tags, lots of discussions, many mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unholy_Trinity/pseuds/The_Unholy_Trinity
Summary: There is a story, almost a legend, circulating the backwaters of South Blue. A story that keeps the hopes of many of the girls and boys that walk the streets at night.The story of the Heavenly Demon.To Law, with his dislike for his profession and his distrust of his clients, with his illness and grim, cynical predictions for his future, with his lack of money and desperate need of proper medication…To Law, the story  means one thing and one thing only.If the Heavenly Demon can do it, so can I.





	1. Stranger Danger, Or Some Kind of Prolog?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there lovelies. Sili here, but lots of love from the other two as well. Because of reasons (we actually have reasons) we won't be adding the other three co-authors to this story officially, but it's still the usual deal, with me staring as Law, Harley delivering Kid (he'll show up, don't worry) and Don as, well, Don :) If you've enjoyed our other self-indulgent fics, you might like this one, too. 
> 
> Be warned, this is going to be long. Like, there's a lot of it. And it's, something like, 57% porn, 37% feels, 3% food (because Kid) and 3% anything else XD But, hey, you might like it? ;]
> 
> So, here you go, and hope ou enjoy!

_There is a story. A legend told to every escort, street walker, and private entertainer at least once. It’s a story that has as many versions as ears have heard it and mouths re-told it. It has become a legend the likes of which people believe and gain hope from._

_It is the story of the Heavenly Demon. And while few versions agree on most parts, here are the main points, of which most, in not all, versions agree._

_The Heavenly Demon was a hooker. And not just any hooker, he started out the lowest of the lowest rung. (Some say he had a castle or a dependent, others say he didn’t even have his own freedom.)_

_However, with time, he rose through the twisted ways of the streets, sleeping his way into the pants and pockets of the big fish of the city, the slimy kind of big fish who sought out those like him. (Some say he killed most of them, some say he tricked and stole and cheated them out of their money, while others claim he had skill like no other and no need for tricks.)_

_And in even more time, he left the streets to join his clients in the running of the city, moving in to live and work among millionaires and politicians. (Some say he comes back to haunt the streets some nights, to find his own pleasure among their kinds, other say he saves them, one poor, desperate hooker at a time.)_

_They all say he got out of the gutter._

_Maybe it is just a story. But if there is one thing that keeps Law going, it's believing that if the Heavenly Demon could do it, so could he._

 

-x-x-x-x-x-

 

The night hadn’t even started, and Law’s mood was sourer than an unripe lemon.

Not an hour had passed since he had been informed that there would be changes in the way things were run in his place of employ. Apparently someone with deep pockets had bought off the establishment, and that meant he should expect to probably be sent off on his way, possibly very soon. He could not afford to lose this job, goddamn it. However unpleasant it might be, it got him the money he needed and he needed that money. Badly.

Just the time he would spend looking for another brothel to take him in would be more than he could afford, and besides being the new recruit, he probably wouldn’t get the whole pay at the start…

Would he even be able to afford his medication next month? Even the cheap stuff?

It would be too much to say he might be losing a good job, but it was a job, and one he was used to. Mostly. (The welts from last night’s client’s belt on his back and thighs still reminded him they were there at inconvenient moments and he really hoped he wouldn’t be getting any of the really nasty clients tonight. Though maybe it would be better if he did, because those usually paid extra…)

He sighed and wished he could indulge in a smoke or two. But no, nicotine didn’t go well with his condition, and besides, if he had money to smoke, he would have money for better food, too.

Could he skip on a month of meds or should he consider skipping out on the rent? There was a good chance he would be dumped on his ass out on the streets then, but, given the conditions he lived in, maybe it wouldn’t matter that much anyway?

Damn it all to hell. Damn the boss and the new boss and the cursed landlady. Damn it all.

\-------

Doflamingo had come to this back-alley shit part of town specifically to buy this brothel. He hadn't come to take anyone home, and he definitely hadn't come to sample the goods. He had come to pay his money, make a list of all the shit that needed doing, and go home to call contractors and construction companies and then unwind with a long night in bed with someone he already had at the house.

But then he laid eyes on the guy.

He was holed up in a corner, death-glaring everything in sight, sullen and angry and muttering vicious curses under his breath. But under that, he was desperately underfed and had discolored pale spots on his skin, and from the way he winced every time that skin brushed the wall they were painfully sensitive. His eyes had deep bags from not enough sleep, and his body was hunched in the way Don knew meant he had joint aches.

Just looking at him sent feelings zinging up and down his spine and a little bit through his groin, and Don found himself irresistibly drawn to him. Someone - the manager? - tried to divert him, offering him several of the girls almost desperately, but he shook his head.

"They're lovely, but I want that one. Him," he added, pointing, just to be sure his message got across.

Reluctantly, the manager sent for him to be brought to them. It wasn't like he could tell the new owner of this place to fuck off.

Law saw him come in - it would be very hard to miss the man, tall as they came and admittedly gorgeous; golden hair and wicked-looking glasses all wrapped up in the most flamboyantly pink feathered coat Law had seen in his life - but that was about as long as his attention lasted, before he shifted back to staring across the room in disinterest. Possibly the new boss, or possibly just someone who wanted something the more reputable places didn't provide. Come to think of it, Law was usually the go-to guy for those who were looking for those kind of services...

He darted another glance towards the towering man just in time to notice him pointing straight at Law himself. Oh shit. At least his other clients he knew. What the fuck could this man want from him? Well, possibly what all the rest did, but Law was suddenly feeling a little uncertain about his abilities. A man like that was bound to be hung like a horse, after all…

Regardless, when he saw Kara starting his way, he waved her off and headed towards Nezumi and the Big Blond. He had to pay well, at least. He had to.

"Ah, Law! This is--"

"Donquixote Doflamingo," Don purred, smiling at him in his most charming way. "Pleasure to meet you. Tell me, are you interested in a long-term position? I can promise a very high pay grade," he added, steepling his fingers as the eyes behind his glasses flashed with interest. "It would be a full-time job, including… benefits."

Law's eyes were guarded as he looked him up and down again, his initial instincts screamed to say fuck no! to anything like this. He had seen workers leave the streets for “full-time jobs” with choice clients. The few that ever returned to the streets were usually found in a dumpster, and the rest were never heard from again. It was technically possible that at least some of the latter managed to make something of their lives, however Law highly doubted it. But…

"Exactly how high a pay grade are we talking? And what benefits would you be looking for?" Law hardly expected for him to spill all his hardcore kinks right then and there, but it would be good to have some idea what he should expect.

"Mmmm... no, I mean like employee benefits. Like healthcare. See, I've managed to go a good fifteen years without an STD and I'm looking to keep that record going. The simplest, and fastest, way to provide that is making certain the people I fuck have easy access to healthcare. But on what type of job it is... I'm looking for someone of your profession who'd be a live-in. I work a very stressful job, and often work on it long after I've come home. As a result, my hours are irregular and really it's just easiest if I can go a couple rooms over from my office to get some relief from my day. Now, as for pay grade..."

He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and used a pen to write down a number. It wasn't honestly a very high number, by his standards, but it was nevertheless five figures. He added underneath ‘per week’ and passed it over to Law.

"Though, considering the circumstance..." he gestured at his body with a little hovering around his groin, "that can be negotiated if it's not enough."

Law made an effort not to react to the number, although he very much wanted to stare at it slack-jawed. That could, easily, get him his meds and more. And not the cheap knock-offs! Shit, for that kind of money, Law would hardly care if the guy was into cannibalism! Well, ok, maybe he would care about that, but… Offering healthcare suggested he didn't intend to maim him too much, or he at least planned to keep him alive through it all…

Either that, or those were all trappings to lure Law into his home and get him killed, but that was a possibility with every client in his line of work.

However dark Doflamingo's preferences, surely they would be worth it. This kind of money could get him the meds to stabilize his condition, maybe in time to even pay for the surgery. And then, without having to worry every day whether or not he would be able to pay for another month…

That was far too optimistic, he decided, and licking his lips redirected his attention to the man. He barely registered Nezumi talking to him and assuring him that all their workers were kept 100% clean, there was nothing to worry about and so forth. Law would have laughed at that - catching something was the best way to get kicked out of here, after all - but the oily smile on the manager's face and the sickly sweetness of his tone suggested to Law that, new boss or no new boss, if he refused this offer and pissed off this man, he would be kicked out of there so hard there would be a permanent bootprint on his ass and good luck finding clients who were into that.

He folded the piece of paper down the middle once, then again, then asked:

"And if I say yes now, can I terminate later?" he didn't expect an honest answer to this, but it was better to have an idea of the attitude towards this kind of thing. If the man turned immediately aggressive, at least he would know he would have better chances finding bootprint fetishists than getting out of his grasp once he was caught.

Don didn't miss a beat; naturally, he had expected that question. It was perfectly reasonable. "Most certainly. It would be a non-contractual business arrangement, with either of us able to terminate it at any time. Imprisonment and rape are not my thing. Roleplaying the former, sometimes, but not for real and never the latter." He turned his attention back to the manager. "It's good to know everyone is clean... that'll make setting up their insurance so much easier. I'll try to get that program written up and to you by Friday."

So Law's both original guesses had been right, then. This was the new boss and he was a kinky fucker come to a place where it would be tolerated. Then again, it was nothing worse than what Law dealt with on a regular basis. And besides, this was far better paid than his normal jobs, and dealing with only one person would be easier. He would be able to learn what was expected from him easily, and surely he couldn't be that much worse than some of Law's clients already were…

It was risky, oh, it was very risky, to take him at his word. But the promise of so much money wasn't something Law could turn his back on. If he delivered even half of it, it would have been worth the risk.

He let a small smile curve his lips. It wasn't exactly a cheerful expression, far too much calculation and bite in his eyes for that, but it was an effort he didn't usually put in for his clients.

"Why don't we give it a try then, Mr. Donquixote?" he said, offering a hand to shake. If the man planned to trick him in any way, Law would damn well give his best to come out of it for the better. Fuck, snatching one of the man's rugs would probably get him more money than he could make in a month. He didn't like change, but he was damn well going to make the best of this one.

Those jolts went up and down Don's spine again at the look in his eyes and the downright artful mimicry of a smile he had painted on his mouth. Oh, oh yes. Yes, this one could go far. He could be something great with the proper care and attention.

He took that hand and gave it a firm shake, then used it to pull him in. "Don, Mister Law. You call me Don. I don't think you'd be too thrilled to call me ‘Young Master’, like the rest of the household."

The pull had Law almost stumbling right into the man - he certainly had the muscle to go with his tall frame - but he managed to keep on his feet. The proximity meant he had to look up to meet the man's eyes but he did it regardless.

"If that's what Young Master wishes," he said, voice flirting with the edge between obedient and mocking. It wasn't the worst title he’d had to use, and really it was hardly any less than he would have expected.

Don leaned down, grinning madly, to whisper in Law's ear. "It's much easier to gasp out 'Don' when you're in the throes of pleasure and desperately trying to hold on long enough to ask me for permission to come than it is to say 'young master please may I', young man. We'll see which one you favor once I get you home, hm?"

The brief flash of heat at Don's words was very quickly chased away by suspicion as Law eyed him dubiously. Most of the time his clients couldn't give two shits if he had any kind of interest at all, and assuming he would be bringing Law to any heights of pleasure was beyond arrogant. But if begging was what he wanted, Law could certainly do that. He had a few clients to thank in particular for how nicely he could beg when he couldn't take it any longer.

Don stood up then and released Law's hand, finally, to nod to the manager. "I'll send you a memo in the next few days on how I plan to move forward. For now, run the night as usual. I'm headed home. I've got more work to do tonight."

Without an ounce of further warning, he leaned down and hooked his arm around Law's waist, picked him up like a little kid, and carried him out of the brothel.


	2. A New Home? It Has Nice Rugs, At Least....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law tentatively makes himself at home, gets a hot meal, and meets some of Don's more interesting staff.

_Don stood up then and released Law's hand, finally, to nod to the manager. "I'll send you a memo in the next few days on how I plan to move forward. For now, run the night as usual. I'm headed home. I've got more work to do tonight."_

_Without an ounce of further warning, he leaned down and hooked his arm around Law's waist, picked him up like a little kid, and carried him out of the brothel._

* * *

 

Law almost snorted when Don said he had work to do tonight - surely the new toy would be first on the list of things he felt like _doing_ \- but being suddenly _picked up off the ground_ kind of cut that short. He made an embarrassing tiny squeak and kicked out with his feet.

"I can _walk_!" he hissed, heat rising to his cheeks as he was carried out like he weighed nothing.

"I'm sure you can," Don replied, purring. "However, I walk much faster. I've got longer legs. And I want to get home as fast as I can. I've got someone at home who'll _kill me_ if I don't bring you to meet him first thing."

"Yeah, I bet that you have," he muttered under his breath, then added louder, face still hot: "If you expect me to move in, I'm going to want my things." The man was impatient, something Law would do well to remember. The faster he figured him out, the easier everything would be after.

Don practically screeched to a stop. "That's right. And it's smarter to fetch them now than to have to go out tomorrow and do it. Where's your place and should I call a car to haul your things?"

Law took a moment to regret bringing it up - taking someone to where you lived wasn't the smartest thing to do this side of town - but then remembered that he probably wouldn't be living there for long at any rate. And if he had to beat a hasty escape from Don's home, it would be best to have his things at hand.

"Not too far," he said, resigning himself to being carried like a sack of potatoes the entire way there. "And no, I don't have that much."

'Not that much' actually fit inside a sturdy duffel bag, and was mostly clothes, a box of memories he rarely opened, another one that rattled metallically, and a few crumpled, coverless books he had salvaged from here and there. He managed to throw it all together, meds discretely slipped into his pocket while Don wasn't looking, inside half an hour and soon enough they resumed their original heading.

Don quietly accepted this, and this time let Law walk as they approached a gated, massive home. One of those old Victorian-style ones, a ‘manor’ they called them? More like a mansion. It was four stories tall, and something like half a block wide. Honestly, it was more like a small estate than a ‘house’.

Don input his thumbprint into the keypad, and it opened with a soft robotic "Welcome Back, Young Master" so they could both go strolling up to the house.

"Now, I'll be installing you in what's called the 'Wife's Suite'. It's one of the two master bedrooms- you know how in most historical buildings, there's two master bedrooms with a door connecting them? Yeah, it's one of those. So, for ease of access, you'll be in the room next to mine. There's not a lot in it, so you can customize it with furniture and stuff if you want, I've got all sorts of furniture in rooms that rarely get used," he started to explain as they came up onto the porch.

"The door in between doesn't have a lock, but if you want I could probably get a deadbolt installed or something. I know some people have security issues. But before we get you settled, I'm going to take you to see that person I mentioned-- ah, Baby," he greeted the woman dressed in a maid uniform (a French maid outfit at that) who met them at the door. "This is Mister Law. He'll be our live-in at this time, I need you to take his bag up to the Wife's Suite for us."

She beamed. "Of course, Young Master! Anything you need!" And before Law could protest she had taken the bag and gone charging up the stairs.

Don pressed a hand to his temple. "Why does she always take the stairs and never the elevator? I swear to god she's gonna break an ankle in those heels..." He cleared his throat. "This way, Mister Law."

"I'm sure I'll be fine with whatever furniture there is, I don't need that much," Law said, following the... maid?... with narrowed eyes. If he didn't find his things in this Wife's Suite, he would grab the first rug and be out the window before anyone could blink. The rugs definitely looked like they could pay his meds for two, maybe three months. His eyes slipped back to Don, who he walked beside and he considered. The fastest way to see someone's real colors was to push, normally. So, push he did. "But I would appreciate that deadbolt."

He didn't really think Don would do that - who would willingly lock himself out of part of his own house? And even if he did, Law had no doubts that he had the master key that would open the regular door anyway. But he supposed even the pretense of some kind of privacy might be nice. Or the demand of it might be enough to show him if he needed to get out before he took a step deeper into this man’s territory.

"No problem. I'll ask my contractor to do it when I call him in the morning about renovating that brothel. Speaking of said brothel, I want to consult you on that. Would it be better for the workers to get paid to take a month off from work, say fifteen thousand dollars, and renovate the entire building at once, or to do the work gradually and have people still working? You were actually working there, what do you think?"

He opened a door and they moved through a formal dining room; next a small parlor, then a sitting room, then a small office.

"Fifteen grand _and_ a month off?" Law quirked an eyebrow. He knew for a fact there were a good deal of people in that brothel who had never seen that much money in one place, forget having it. "There isn't a soul there who'd say no to that. The manager being the last," he snorted, preferring not to think of the slimy fucker who counted every last cent and would take a fee for a dirty look if he could get away with it.

He kept an open eye as they walked through the house, trying to remember the rout they were taking. It was always good to know at least one way in and out.

Don's eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "The last? Is he a bad manager? If he's treating you as horribly as most managers do around that part of the city I'll fire his ass in a heartbeat. I don't let management abuse my workers or steal from me." Another dining room, much smaller than the formal one, and a ballroom.

Law almost stopped to stare at the honest-to-god ballroom, but managed to keep his pace, if only barely.

"In my experience," he said when they moved on, "managers are there to wring every last coin their workers can make out of them, and then some if possible. You're not going to find a different kind of manager in those parts, I can assure you." He shrugged, as if it hardly mattered. And it didn't, really. Every time the brothel's management had changed, the only thing that had changed was the pocket the money ended up in. Beyond that, nothing ever did and whatever Don's great claims, Law found it hard to believe it ever could. He could afford to throw money every-which-way now, but what of when the brothel opened again? Would he demand triple the pay for what he had invested? Renovation was all well and good, but if he wanted to pump the price, the backwaters of the city wasn't the place to expand to.

"Whoever said I'd be hiring management from that section of the city?" His voice was sharp. "I'm not fucking around when I say I don't let management abuse my workers Mr. Law. I _will not have it_." Finally they came to a kitchen, and Don picked Law up to install him on a stool set up at a sort of bartop on the outer edge of the kitchen space.

"Kid! Get'cher ass out here!"

He turned back to Law, frowning. "Managers are there to handle the money, follow the rules, and make sure the workers get paid. Anyone found breaking those simple rules will be... terminated."

Law shrugged at Don's insistence. As far as he was concerned, the brothel had nothing to do with him anymore. If Doflamingo was bearable, he would keep to their new agreement. If he wasn't, Law was hardly going to run away only to show up in the brothel the man owned now. Whatever he did with the place was up to him alone.

A red haired man poked his head out from another room, showing what had to be a very large pantry of sorts as the door opened wider. "Shut the fuck up, I just got this batter the way I like it! If you're hungry there's fresh strawberries in the frid-"

Kid's voice cut off when he spotted the new inhabitant sitting at the bar separating them and his kitchen.

Without another word, the man walked to the opposite side of the kitchen, out of view of the bar and the other two men, disappearing as quickly as he had shown up.

There was the sound of loud opening and banging shut of doors, furious rattling, sizzling, and the slamming of pots and pans and likely other various cookware. Barely a few minutes later, the redhead popped back up, this time carrying a tray with a piping hot bowl of soup that contained diced pieces of carrots and thinly sliced chicken in gently steaming broth that smelled like heaven, and a side of two warm sweet bread rolls, and small bag of crackers.

"Eat." Kid said in way of greeting and sat the meal down in front of the new person. A cloth napkin and cutlery appeared like magic next to a glass of ice water.

Law made no comment about being picked up again - maybe the man would stop if he ignored it? - and instead ran his fingers over the polished surface of the bar, eyes travelling across the kitchen. Then Kid made his entrance, then exit, then re-entrance, and before Law knew it, he was blinking down into a bowl that smelled... _really good_ , actually. Even his usual lack of appetite - a side effect of the meds - couldn't stop him from licking his lips and grabbing the spoon as soon as it was set beside the glass.

Three spoonfuls of soup later and not a glance spared for the bread, it actually occurred to him he was the only one eating, and he spared a questioning glance between the other men in the kitchen.

"You're the one who'll kill him if he doesn't bring me here first thing?" Law asked, before returning to the soup again. "Why's that?"

"Because you're somehow skinnier than I am," Don said stoutly, going over and pouring himself a cup of coffee before sitting down. "And I've got a metabolism that rips through calories at such a fast pace if I don't eat five meals a day I lose ten pounds. Are you going to eat those rolls?"

"Yeah, I am," Kid replied as he leaned back against the arch behind him, hands resting on his hips in a way that accentuated their fullness. "I make sure everyone that walks into this house stays well fed and give my advice to the resident doctor on their nutrition. Yours is shit by the way." He noted.

The redhead dusted some excess flour off his baggie pants and shirt. The shirt was black with a smiley face design on it and short sleeved but wide enough to hang off his shoulders in a comfortable way, and his bottoms were equally black harem pants. The loose clothes were easy to move around in without getting in his way. He hated being constricted.

Almost as much as he hated seeing people's health in shit.

Law shoved the plate with the rolls towards Don, before shooting Kid the kind of glare that would have turned a raging fire into a block of ice. He felt the words of indignation bubbling on his tongue, the curses of how someone as pampered as him couldn't possibly understand what it felt like choosing whether to give your last money for the medication you need or for the visit to the doctor you had been postponing for months. His doctor _wasn't_ shit, his doctor was the best he could possibly see for his condition. But that was also why he could only see her every few months for checkups, and it wasn't like those did any good anyway, when he couldn't afford the change of medication he desperately needed.

He didn't say all of that, though. He didn't say any of it. His pocket felt heavy with his meds and he wanted to find a good place to hide them in the room as soon as he could, or... Or maybe he shouldn't, because he could leave his clothes and books behind if he had to, but he couldn't leave the meds behind...

In the end, he just moved his glare to the food in front of him and sullenly continued eating.

Don buttered the rolls and ate them without comment. "You'll fix it," was what he said to Kid, a gentle reminder that he oversaw the nutritional needs of everyone in the house, and he was _good_ at it. He was absolutely invaluable for just this reason. "Oh, that reminds me, I think we need to increase the amount of sweets in my diet again. I'm down two pounds and I didn't even skip a meal."

Kid wanted to say something to soothe the sting he saw his words had caused, but settled for biting his lip in worry over Don's words. "You've been on the go a lot the last few weeks, the exertion must be factoring into it." He turned and walked to one of the fridges the kitchen staff kept close to the bar for this exact reason.

Kid reached inside and pulled out a bowl three times the size of his head filled with strawberries, blackberries, walnuts, and a few other things, all separated into sections.

He sat the bowl down in front of Don and motioned for him to sit.

"What's your name and do you got any allergies or any other dietary restrictions I need to know about?" Kid refilled the glass of water with a pitcher he seemed to pull from nowhere, and a glass of sweet iced tea was sat down in front of Don. "I didn't give you anything to big or risky because I don't know enough about you to really start feeding you." That said, Kid still hasn't been able to suppress the need to see the all-too-thin man eat something.

It made his stomach clench in sympathy with memories he tried not to think about.

"Law," Law said, Don hadn't gotten his last name earlier and he didn't feel like revealing too much. Not quite yet. "And aside from not trying to feed me bread, just about all else is fine by me. _You're_ supposed to be the expert," he said with a bite in his tone, still sour about the comment. What made him even sourer was the fact that he couldn't tell the guy his cooking sucked and fling it in his face, because it didn't suck. If he could make something this simple so good, it didn't suck _at all_.

"Just because he's a nutritional expert doesn't mean he can magically divine what you're allergic to, Mister Law," Don prodded him mildly. "And he can tell your nutrition is shit at the moment, but that's _all_ he can tell. Have you been subsisting on peanut butter sandwiches and canned corn? He doesn't know, and in order to properly balance your diet with starches, vitamins, vegetables, et cetera, he needs to know what your diet has been like, if you have any food allergies, and if you have any dietary restrictions. Like, Sugar can't eat stuff with seeds in it, and Monet has to eat a meat-heavy diet. Sugar chokes on even little seeds, and poor Monet, her body can't process the proteins in vegetables the way it does meat proteins. It made finding a good nutritional balance for them hell at first."

Kid nodded and pulled out a pen and pad of paper. "I'll keep it written down until I memorize it, and pass it around to the kitchen staff. So, no bread? Is there a reason for that, or just a preference?"

Law crossed his legs, but sighed and relented, reaching for the crackers to nibble on while he talked.

"You might as well assume I've lived on bread and little more, with few exceptions, for the last couple of years. So I would much prefer to avoid it at this point, if at all possible. Please avoid high calcium foods - milk and dairy, leafy greens and such," his body was making insane amounts of that as it was, he really didn't need extra from his diet. "I don't have any allergies, that I know of, at least. But as my diet hasn't been very varied, I wouldn't know if I developed any," he shrugged. He wouldn't be surprised if he had. His cheap meds had a disturbingly long list of side effects and at this point Law wouldn't put spontaneous mutation in the list of the impossible. "No alcohol," oh, _that_ would be fun to mix with the damn meds, "although I suppose it wouldn't matter if it's used in the cooking. I imagine I would probably have problems with eating too much heavy food at once, but you seem to have figured that out, so I think that about covers it."

Don took mental notes as well- can't process calcium well? And no alcohol, no alcohol for him ever. No fooling. He nodded; half the platter of fruit had disappeared already. And every last strawberry was gone. What did he do, inhale them?

Kid nodded as he jotted down the notes. "Got it. If you're staying, I want you down here four times a day for meals and a snack for the next week if you don't eat with the others or Don. But if later you don't feel up to the trip, there will be a comm buzzer next to your door, and we'll bring something up for you."

Kid wanted to monitor Law the coming week to start off his new meal plan as soon as possible. "We'll make adjustments as we go."

Law nodded, finishing off with the crackers and brushing crumbs off with the handkerchief he had been given. Being fed regularly hadn't been among the 'benefits' Don had mentioned, but he wasn't going to go and complain about it certainly. With his practically non-existent appetite, he often forgot to eat and having someone else take care of that sounded good. He didn't think there was really an easy way to mess this up even if Kid wanted to - Law's own nutrition had been so bad that there was hardly anything that could be worse aside from stopping to eat entirely.

He wondered why Doflamingo was doing this. It was easy to say that his chef liked to keep people fed, but it was hardly as simple as that. Did he plan to lure Law into staying with good, regular food, only to have the chance to take it away later if Law didn't do as well as he wanted him to? Or was it that he would like Law a little healthier before he could start _really_ getting what he wanted out of him.

He sipped on his water as he eyed the Young Master of the house and tried to piece together what he must be plotting.

"When do I get paid?" he asked instead. Don hadn't said that. "You gave me the weekly sum, so once a week? Or at the end of a month?" He was most certainly not going to go along with the last one. Weekly, or even daily, payments would be best, but he would _not_ risk a month without knowing if he would even _get_ paid. After all, there was no contract aside from a spoken one, and Law didn't much trust that.

Don swallowed the blackberries in his mouth so he could answer, tongue stained purple when he licked his lips. "Once a week, starting... what's today, Monday? No, Tuesday-- Once a week, on Tuesdays. And while normally I'd pay you tonight, the fact is I really can't. There's a week's 'grace period', you see... I mean if you don't even like me or you can't physically handle me, then it's better to let you find other work. You'll still get paid for the week, don't get me wrong- but not 'til next week, then if you're staying on it'll be a double payment."

Kid eyed Law's thin frame and clicked his tongue. "Has he even seen it yet? Give him a couple of days so I can fatten him up before ya'll try anything, the way he looks he'd break in two just from your tongue." He leaned over to gently pinch the skin of the other man's arm, noting the utter lack of pretty much anything aside from skin and muscle. "Tonight I'll make stew and potatoes thick enough to stick to your ribs. What kinds of juice do you like? I'll make some high in vitamins and moderate in sugar in the mornings."

Double payment... Yes, he thought he could manage a week, no matter how bad his kinks might be, with the promise of double payment at the end. After, if he decided he wasn't staying, at least he could have... God. _Twice_ the amount on that paper before he left. Yes, he could do this week, and if no money came after, at least he would know to get the fuck out.

"That sounds reasonable," he gave Don his not-quite-smile again and eyed his mostly empty bowl of food. If they were done there, he would much rather know what he would have to deal with from now on sooner rather than later.

Law had to grit his teeth, though, when Kid’s pinch landed on a tender spot – his body was littered with those under his clothes, be it from his condition or from the almost constant punishment and non-existent aftercare he received working - and he swatted the hand away in irritation.

“I’m not picky,” he replied to the question, having to consciously keep his hand from going to rub the pinched spot. “Whatever you make will be fine. And I’m not that _breakable_ ,” he sniffed contemptuously. If he had been, he hardly would have survived doing his job for years now.

"Good," Don replied with a cheeky grin around another handful of blackberries. The goddamn platter was almost empty! _How_?! "I only like to break spirits and even then, just a little. Just enough to hear some cute begging." He swallowed, and somehow the remainder of the platter's fruit seemed to disappear all at once. "Mmm. That was delicious, thank you Kid!"

Standing, he stretched. "When you're finished, Law, I'll show you up to your suite."

Kid stared blankly at Law for a few moments. "Yep. You haven't seen it. Oh well. Anyway," he ducked behind the counter and there was the crackle of plastic before a few different homemade snack bars were deposited in front of Law before the redhead carried off the dirty dishes. "If you get hungry before dinner, eat those. Don, don't forget to bring him back tonight."

Before Kid left the room, he hesitated and then turned with a friendly wave. "Eustass Kid. If you need me, just ask around. And welcome home, both of you." Kid ducked out.

The snacks seemed to vanish almost too fast to be seen, nestled into Law's pocket secretly. He would keep them in case Don did decide to take away his food privileges at a later date. Or if he would have to beat a hasty escape. It was always good to have some extra food for emergencies.

He eyed Don once more, before drinking the last of his water and hopping off the chair. By himself! Would you look at that, he can get on and off chairs on his own!

Breaking spirits just a little. Well, he was willing to admit to that much, at least. That made Law all the queasier about everything the man _wasn't_ willing to admit to in company. But it was better to know sooner than later.

"After you," he offered almost politely, but his eyes didn't lose an ounce of caution and suspicion.

"Of course. I'm the one who knows the way." He took him out via a different route than they came in; after going back to the ballroom, they hung a right and walked all the way to the back of it, and found the elevator there. It was a new elevator, too, shiny and sturdy. "The bedrooms are all on the fourth floor, and while I don't mind the stairs... this is faster, especially because it comes out two doors from my room and three doors from yours. It makes snacking in the middle of the night much, much easier."

"How convenient," Law hummed, but he was actually rather glad for this. Bad days didn't agree with stairs much, though he strongly hoped he wouldn't have any bad days soon enough. If he could at least get his double payment before that, it would be best. He was supposedly here for easy access, and when Don found out he might not be easily accessible some days... Then again, if he was enough of a sadist it might not even matter.

"Yep. Monet can't really do stairs, whether she's on her crutches or her prosthetics. I'll never know what possessed her to get _bird_ feet prosthetic legs," he shook his head as he pushed the button, and the doors slid open silently to admit them both. "And now that Jora and Dia are getting older they hate admitting the stairs wind them more than they used to. So really, I found it quite necessary to install at least four of them in the various important parts of the house."

Law stepped in after him, noting the number of buttons and wondering where in the massive mansion the other three elevators were. It would be a good idea to go around the place, get to know at least a few good exit routs. The fourth floor meant he couldn't easily slip out of the window if there wasn't a convenient tree close by. Even he wouldn't dare jumping out after all, his bones might be noticeably tougher than other people's, perhaps the only good thing in the entire situation, but even that didn't mean much. Not when it came to four stories.

"Quite the impressive place," he could hardly keep the contempt off his voice. This is what some people could have - elevators and ballrooms and chefs waiting on their hand and foot, while others... No, he wasn't going to think in that direction. Others, like him, might get the chance to take advantage of that. It was all that mattered. "How many people live here?"

"Oh, about two hundred and ten. My last batch of kids have all left now-- couple years ago we had about four hundred around. And I suppose it is impressive. Mostly it's been useful. That's why I kept this junked-up pile of garbage and fixed it up when I inherited. I think I went broke five times in that first year trying to get the electric and heat up to date!" He shook his head, skin prickling with memories of those cold, lonely nights shivering in the pantry, hiding out because he had gotten sick and couldn't go out to work. But the pimps always found him, no matter how well he hid, eventually....

The elevator opened as smoothly as it had before, the stop not nearly as sudden or jarring as the typical elevator. He neatly switched the topic. "Here we are, fourth floor. Our rooms are here to the right."

Law wondered what being broke even meant to him. Not being able to buy the best strawberries? He shrugged it off, though, leaving the elevator in the indicated direction. The third door would be Don's, the forth - his. He headed straight to his, wanting to at least see if his things were there before Don got down to business.

"Ah, you went one too far," Don said from the door further up. "That's my office. Which, you could go in if you want, but it's not gonna have a comfy bed in there. Just a desk and very full bookshelves and a lot, a _lot_ of paperwork."

"Apologies," Law said, removing his hand from the doorknob though the promise of full bookshelves made him certain he would be coming back to the room. Since Don hadn't made it off limits. Well, possibly he hadn't _yet_ , Law couldn't be sure if it still wouldn't be if he _actually_ went in. But that was for a later time. Now, he returned one door back to look into his new room.

Don opened the door, and he really wasn't downplaying when he said it was a little spare. There was one chair, a wardrobe up against one wall, and a vanity with mirror that looked like it had been there for the last hundred years at least.  A bedside table next to the bed, and a lamp on it, with one other lamp near the chair, which was right in front of the window.

The crowning glory of the entire room was that bed, actually. A looming, king-size four-poster, it was clearly large enough for Don and five other people. It had a generous mound of pillows at the head of the bed, and a thick comforter and silky sheets had been turned down invitingly.

Law's small duffel had been placed on a chest at the foot of the bed.

Don clicked his tongue. "Shit, I forgot you don't have a desk. I'll get you one, I think I have a small unused study in the back of the house that should yield something suitable.”

Law wasn't sure if it was his skewed perspective, but to him it looked like only the damn bed was as big as the room he had been living in until now. It did look comfortable enough to tempt him, though, but he didn't know how long that would last. Would Don be happy enough with using his own room, or would he want Law anywhere he could find him? Well, at least for now, he would try and keep it out of this room.

"I wouldn't mind that," he said as he stepped in, made a show of looking at everything and finally dropped his jacket, with the meds and the snacks in its pockets, among the covers and strode across the room towards the door on the wall he shared with Don's room. "And I imagine the Husband's Suite is through here?" he asked and didn't wait for an answer before opening the door.

"Yep, that's my place. Try not to step on anything sharp," he cautioned lightly.

Compared to the Wife's Suite, the kindest thing you could say about Don's room was that, unlike the other, this suite was clearly occupied. The more accurate description was ‘oh my god did a tornado go through?’ He had a vanity against the wall, its drawers nearly spilling out with odds and ends, and his earring drawer was still open from when he had grabbed his hoops this morning, with more cosmetics than Law saw even the other _hookers_ wear scattered about, powder, foundation, and liquid makeup all over the marble and the bottom portion of the mirror where Don hadn't had time to clean up the spills.

Against the wall opposite the window, the wall with the hallway door, there was a massive hardwood desk, piled high with papers in an 'in' box, an 'out' box, in some sort of file holder, and with yet another thick stack messily piled in the center where the chair was unevenly pushed out. Clearly it had been custom made; both the chair and the desk itself were more than tall enough to clear Don's knees when he sat down. Also on the desk were bottles of ink and old-fashioned dip pens, even one quill that was as disturbingly pink as his coat. Little golden shinies scattered over the desk included spare pen nibs, a stamp, an official seal, and a signet ring that was even at a glance obviously much, much too small to fit on Don's littlest finger.

His bed was a mirror of the other's in size; however a gauzy sort of curtain closed the bed off from the rest of the world, surprisingly purple instead of pink, and his cozy sheets weren't neatly turned down but a rumpled mess, as were the pillows, both of which were colorful tie-dye patterns. A closet hung open in the corner, filled with shoes, and a wardrobe against the wall was missing both it's doors, stuffed full with formal pants and shirts and a... spare coat? It wasn't pink, though, it was all black... with red trim on the inside.

"I think I lost a nib on the floor yesterday, it'll hurt almost as much as a lego if you step on it."

Law's eyebrows shot up and he couldn't help a smirk.

"Aren't you an orderly guy," he snickered and stepped on light feet inside the room. Despite of how it might appear, he had spent some of his childhood in a completely normal middle-class home, and he knew how nasty a lego piece could be if stepped on.

He made a beeline to the bed, but hesitated before sprawling on it as he had planned.

"There's nothing in there that bites, is there?" he threw over a shoulder.

"There shouldn't be. If there is, I'm having the whole house heat-treated. Again," Don replied. "And I'm pretty sure there's no people in it, so you should be safe to flop down. Though-- maybe you'd like a shower first?" It wasn't that he thought Law was dirty; it was that he personally felt better going to bed clean. He did shower at least once daily, if not twice or three times.

"Of course," Law said in a teasing slur turning around to walk back to Don. Now they were getting in the right direction. He wasn't at all surprised Don would want him clean and a good, hot shower was certainly something he would like to take advantage of. "But you'd have to show me the bathroom first," he hummed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand a cooking Kid! : D A treat for everyone around! 
> 
> Will Law like Don's bathroom, how do you think? ;) Will he get to sleep in his nice, big bed? And the most important question: will he steal the rugs??? 
> 
> Stay tuned to find out ;P  
> ~Sili


	3. Of Floral Shampoos and Something Else...

_ “Of course," Law said in a teasing slur turning around to walk back to Don. Now they were getting in the right direction. He wasn't at all surprised Don would want him clean and a good, hot shower was certainly something he would like to take advantage of. "But you'd have to show me the bathroom first," he hummed. _

"Mmm, indeed. Hard to shower in the middle of a bedroom," Don agreed, moving across the room to another door. Rather than opening into another bedroom, it opened into an on-suite bathroom, complete with a clawfoot bathtub barely big enough to put Don in, a considerably more sizable shower, a toilet, and a bidet. Don hadn't been sure about the bidet at first, but considering his profession when he moved in it had turned out incredibly useful for cleaning up between customers. So he'd had it updated with all the rest of the house.

Law stepped in, fingers rising to his shirt to tug it off, when his eyes fell on the… Second toilet? No, it wasn't, but it wasn't anything else he could name either. He should ask later, he decided, but for now the shower sounded tempting. 

He pulled his shirt over his head, revealing a good number of bruises and welts in different stages of healing spread around, and even over, the paler patches of skin, skin stretched thin over his bones and easy to bruise. He knew well that his body wasn't what most people considered 'pretty', but he thought it only fair Don got an eyeful since he was giving him all the benefits before he even laid a hand on him. The man couldn't have expected Law to be fair-skinned and perfect from what his clothes revealed, but he could never know for certain, so he observed the blond’s expression from the corner of his eye.

One eyebrow went up, but other than that, Don was quite stone-faced. Not grinning at how tough he was to take that level of bruising and smacking around, not creepily worried about his skin and how it would heal. Just neutral.

"D'you care for company? I haven't showered today and I can't sleep unless I've taken one."

Law didn't know what to do with that lack of reaction. The man was either determined not to give anything away, or he simply didn't care enough. Law suspected the first, but still. At least he wasn't backing out of this already. 

"The shower looks big enough," Law said, shrugging a bony shoulder and started working on his pants. Getting naked in front of the man certainly didn't bother him - shame had long ago been torn out of him - and if Don wanted to get started now, well. It was about time. He wondered if the sight of the bruising got the man hot and bothered. It certainly worked on some people. 

The pants falling off revealed more of the same, although most seemed to be on his back, ass and thighs. A scratch mark over a pale spot on the outside of his right leg was still very painful when brushed, so he took care in removing his jeans over it, before shucking his underwear and socks to the side and padding on bare feet to the wide shower space. 

Don paused long enough to hang his coat, then dropped his clothes into the hamper and pulled out his body wash and a washcloth and a few towels from their spot on the shelves. "You got a preference for soap or shampoo? I've got a couple different smells."

If Law checked, he wasn't really hard. Maybe a little, because  _ naked _ , and his dick was just like that. But it hung quite far down; it wouldn't have been out of place on a porn star. And that was nearly at rest!

Law did, indeed, check, and ok,  _ yes _ , Kid definitely hadn't left him with the wrong impression at least. But dick he could take, even if it was a  _ lot _ of dick. He would need more than the usual prep, but that was it.

"I can go with whatever you pick," he said, observing Don seemingly casually. The man had certainly shown a preference for control, when he told Law he would have to ask for permission and beg, and that could grow potentially as dangerous as anything else as long as Law was living under his roof. He should figure out how deep it ran.

"If you don't mind smellin' floral, you can just use mine, then there's less to put away after. But I know a lotta guys get weird when I mention my favorite soap smells like flowers." He shrugged with one shoulder, and offered it to Law so he could smell it. "I use one that smells like honey on my hair, but I also got that like, musky stuff. Old spice an' that."

"I don't mind floral or honey," Law said as he took it and opened the cap to sniff at it idly. Of course, it could be that Don preferred having fewer things to put away. Or it could be that he liked the idea of Law smelling like him. Possessive should go on the list, he decided and turned to figure out how to turn on the water and adjust the temperature. 

Don decided to let him figure it out, he looked like a smart man. "Did you grab a washcloth? I know it might sound silly, but I'm kinda a stickler on hygiene. And washing with just your hands doesn't scrub away dead skin like a cloth or a loofah does."

Law, who had just figured out how to turn the shower on and was quickly adjusting the heat, replied: 

"Yeah, sure, can you hand me one?" A stickler for hygiene meant he should make sure he was clean as well as available at all times, so Law quickly made a mental note of it. It wasn't a preference he would complain about, to be fair. 

Without comment, Don handed him one, then grabbed his shampoo and came over to join him in the shower.

Finally, the glasses came off, placed on a small, high shelf near the showerhead.

Law blinked once, but made no comment about the man's eyes. Though the bright orange sclera surrounding the pale blue color with wide, yellow pupils certainly explained why he kept those glasses on all the time. 

The hot water running down his body felt good though, and he rarely got the chance to enjoy an unhurried shower, and until Don made any move toward him, he intended to do just that. The hot water was soothing and he ran fingers through his hair to keep it from plastering on his face. Yes, he could certainly take advantage of these benefits. 

Don leaned over him, briefly blocking the water as he got his hair thoroughly wet, then he stood back to start washing. He was quiet and no-nonsense about it; he scrubbed his skin briskly and efficiently, with his bad eye tightly shut and the other narrowed to avoid getting soap in it. He used a brush for his back, but for some reason he gritted his teeth the entire time. And when he was done with that, he once more got his hair wet so he could use the shampoo. He wasn't lingering, but he was by no means rushing along or trying to touch Law. Yet.

Law didn't complain about it, liberally shampooing his own hair before thoroughly rinsing, then repeated it again before reaching for the body wash and the washing cloth. He didn't scrub too hard, though, noticeably going lightly and carefully over the discolored patches on his skin, but not letting it distract him from washing everywhere. In fact, he was very much taking advantage of the fact Don didn't appear impatient about this - and shouldn't be, if he cared so much about hygiene - to wash slowly and thoroughly all from behind his ears to between his toes. 

When Don had finished rinsing away all the soap and shampoo, he stepped out of the shower and moved over to a shelf; there were other types of ‘special cleaners’ over there, and as long as Law was that bruised and sensitive, he would be keeping his anaconda to himself. Which meant he ought to get ‘cleaned out’ while Law was still showering. So, without commenting, he proceeded to do that quickly.

Law, still lingering under the hot spray of water, eyed him with evident confusion. 

"Shouldn't I be doing that instead?" he asked after a moment, running the washcloth over himself idly one more time. He wouldn't have been surprised if it was demanded, but Don cleaning  _ himself  _ didn't make much sense to him. 

"Mmm, in theory, but given you're rather bruised and Kid basically begged me to wait until he got your weight up, I'm figuring if there's anyone getting dick in the next few days, it'll be me. And I'm a stickler for hygiene, like I said." He shrugged, finished up, did his compulsive double-check (yes, he was fully cleaned) and put the used nozzle in a bin to be sterilized with boiling water.

Was he actually going to wait before he fucked Law? Maybe he should scratch impatient off that list, but on the other hand, there was much he could do to Law without getting his dick anywhere near him…

He sighed a little regretfully and finally turned the water off, finding more than enough spare towels on the shelves where Don had grabbed his from and drying himself off. They were decadently soft and fluffy and yeah, Law could get used to showers in this bathroom. Or maybe a bath every once in awhile. Soaking for too long could irritate his skin sometimes, but a little indulgence wouldn't hurt much, surely. 

He scrubbed his hair dry vigorously and patted the water off his skin rather than rubbing, and soon enough he was ready to get on with this. Not knowing exactly what Don would want from him was starting an irritating itch under his skin and he himself was getting impatient to get on with this. Did Don actually want to get fucked? That would be a first for Law's clients. 

Don had taken the time to brush his teeth, and clean his earrings. He glanced up at Law in the mirror. "Done, Mister Law?"

"I am, yes," he said haughtily, before turning and exiting into Don's bedroom in nothing more than a towel tied around his waist. He made a beeline to the bed, and this time didn't hesitate before sprawling on top of the jumbled covers.

‘ _ Let's see what you want, then _ ,’ he thought and looked at Don from under his lashes. Surely this would be enough of an invitation, if the man was looking for one.

Don followed him, and leaned against the bedpost entirely naked with amusement. He was definitely more than ‘a little’ interested now; it was steadily bobbing at half-mast. He liked a good ass, who could blame him?! "You don't seem very interested in anything but sleep, Law". His eyes flicked to his groin and back, where there was no visible reaction at all.

"I'm interested in what you are interested in," Law said, propping himself up on his elbows. He could fall asleep on a bed as soft as this, with sheets and covers and blankets and pillows enough for half a dozen people, but that wasn't why he was here.

Not many of his normal clients expected him to be interested, really, and for the rest the right words and pretense was usually enough. Don didn't really seem like a man who could be easily fooled, though. 

He adjusted his newly-returned-to-his-face glasses. "Well, I was thinking about riding you for a good half hour or so, but without the… ah, 'interest' that might be a little difficult. And I have paperwork to do…" he glanced over at the desk and then back to Law. "Anything you're able to do in ten or five minutes, maybe?"

"I can certainly work up an interest," Law purred. He should have seen this coming, damn it. "And if you are in a hurry, there must be other things I can do for you, Young Master," he caressed the title with his voice, rising up higher to an almost sitting position. It would not do to be turned away because Don suddenly realized he wasn't what he had wanted.

Hearing his title said that way had a visible effect, now that he was naked. Goosebumps broke out all along his arms, and his cock jumped from half-mast to full in a heartbeat. "Well… it's not like the paperwork is exactly  _ urgent _ ," he murmured, slinking another step or two closer to the bed. "And it wouldn't hurt anything for a little handy. We'd even be on time for dinner." Another step, and he was in reach.

Law shuffled on the bed, spreading his legs invitingly and looked up at him, the motion exposing his neck like an offering. He hadn't dealt with domineering clients for so many years without learning a thing or two. He didn't hesitate or flinch back out of reach - those who wanted that made it clear from the start if not by words, then by attitude - instead bent his legs and straightened up further until he was kneeling on the bed in front of him, not quite touching yet. Not without permission. 

"What does the Young Master desire of me?" he asked, voice turned breathy and eager. 

Don used both hands to gently tilt Law's jaw up, thumbs rubbing softly over his jawline. "Mmmmm… as pretty as you'd be with a mouthful of cock, I think I don't want to rush this so much," he purred, standing still. "Let's start with touching… everywhere but the main event, hm? That sounds like a plan."

"As the Young Master wishes," Law breathed, looking up from under his lashes, all suspicion and animosity clear from his face. He had certainly found one good, effective button to push, and before the night was done he planned to find more.

For now, obedience seemed to be the key.

Law didn't try to move his face, keeping it tilted as Don held him, but his hands found skin still warm from the shower, palms and fingers sliding up the outside of Don's thighs.

"Mmmmmm… very nice." A minute tremble through Don's fingers was what betrayed the fact his eyes had fluttered shut. Being touched at all felt so, so very good. He didn't have much defense against it, and his hands were gentle as one slid around to pet Law's hair and the other started lightly kneading the back of his neck.

Law himself had to hold back a shiver, the hands on him feeling… strangely good. Nothing like he would have expected them. They weren't harsh or demanding or controlling, just there with touch as careful as his own… returning the caresses? Possibly. At any rate, he was starting off well enough, so he had to keep going like that. 

"Anything to please the Young Master," he promised with eyes half-lidded and still turned up to Don. His hands travelled up, straying far from his impressive length as instructed, gliding over clean, soft skin covering hard muscles. He ran the backs of his fingernails gently over Don's sides, stroked inward to spread open palms over his wide pectorals, fingers brushing his nipples almost accidentally. The man did have an amazing body, he suddenly realized. It wasn't something he had noticed until then, but he  _ did _ . 

Law did manage to startle a little giggle out of Don, twice, but when his nipples were teased with that barely-there touch Don did groan a little bit, throat bobbing with a hard swallow. "Oh yes," he hummed, head hanging down. "Yes, that's good. It feels good, very, very good, Law."

The one hand slid to his shoulder, stroking and caressing there, as the other scratched down through his hair to rub and skritch his scalp.

"It is a pleasure to please the Young Master," he crooned and rubbed lightly with his fingers where they lay spread across Don's chest, then stroked down to roll his nipples with his thumbs. 

They were just words, those, to appease the ones who wanted to feel better about their own sexuality, to know they had him for their own pleasure. But, at least for as long as Don's hands remained gentle on Law's skin and careful of the bruises and sensitive patches, he felt like he could mean them at least a little. And if he let himself believe this would be it, maybe, maybe he could let himself even  _ enjoy  _ it. 

That had been enough to get him punished, with the wrong clients. But Don had shown a definite interest in Law's own interest. Perhaps he could give him what he wanted, after all.

"Shit," okay, Don's voice had gone from a little soft to downright breathy in that instant, and his spine arched forward a little, pushing into the touch on his chest. Briefly, he cursed that he had forgotten to wear his jewelry; having rings or bars to be tugged on by teeth or fingers would have been  _ so good _ right now. "Well, apparently I like bold young men," he grinned at Law, the hand on the back of his neck spreading the fingers to cradle his head. The other abandoned his hair to stroke over his chest; slowly, trailing around the paler skin patches and bruises. His touch was light, as though he was petting a tiny, delicate animal like a bird.

Law didn't tense under his fingers, but the way Don seemed to be skirting around every painfully tender spot told him that the man knew where his touch would hurt already, almost as if Don was telling him he knew exactly how to make him scream. Well, everyone learned this sooner rather than later, so as long as the man wasn't going for it, Law wouldn't be the one to bring attention to the possibility. Besides, tensing in preparation for pain always just made the pain worse in the end, so instead he leaned in towards the big man. Mouth open, he looked as if he was about to latch onto a nipple, but instead he stopped just shy of touching skin and breathed damply over it, before pulling back again with a daring spark in his eyes. His fingers returned to pinching and tugging on the nipple right away and he straightened up on his knees as high as he could go and brought his mouth as close to Don's ear as he could, crooning:

"Then this young man will be as bold as the Young Master wishes him." He wondered if Don was just waiting for him to go too far, to 'earn' his pain and make it 'punishment' instead. Some of them preferred it that way.

The shiver that ran down Don's spine would have been obvious even if Law wasn't so close; his dick jerked visibly higher, flushing redder with blood and beading a drop of precome. His hand curled over Law's ribs, fingertips barely touching each little clear spot on his skin. "The only place off-limits," his voice had gone a little raspy, "is my back. Everywhere else you can touch in any manner you want- including my dick, when you get there. I'm in no rush."

"Yes, Young Master," Law said, lips already pressed to Don's skin and brushing against it as he spoke. He trailed them up the center of his chest, laying a kiss at the base of his throat, then back down again to scrape teeth against his collarbone, and down lower, finding the other nipple. He teased, though, closing his lips around it and only puffing hot breath like he had done with the other, his tongue flicking up to just barely touch the hardened flesh. He wondered how much teasing Don would let him get away with. It might be fun to find out, and if it got him punished, well, it was going to come sooner or later anyway. 

Every little tease made his dick twitch and had him curling his toes a little, breath coming harder and faster. If he kept it up, Don would start squirming; he was impatient, as Law had noted, and thus rarely did much teasing and had very little stamina for being teased. He swallowed hard again, the hand in Law's hair rubbing in soft little circles.

Law found himself honestly enjoying the tease, scratching his fingers just outside the ring of darker skin around Don's nipples, pinching and rolling them with his fingers and switching his mouth from one to the other. Well, it was more Don's obvious reactions that he enjoyed, his breath going faster, his dick visibly twitching, his back arching… Yes, he definitely liked that, especially when there was no pain involved, in fact, even his own cock was starting to get interested. That didn't happen often, given his usual clients. But letting Don know he was getting Law interested might be to his benefit anyway. 

So even with his hands and mouth on his chest, he shifted, the towel just barely clinging to his hips, trying to find a more comfortable position without dropping one of his own hands in his lap. He would need permission for that, after all. 

Don's fingers twitched when he hit a really good spot, his back arching further, and his hands tightened on Law for a fraction of a second before he pulled the one on his side away and relocated it to his shoulder instead, gently, swallowing thickly. "If… if you need to… you can switch positions," he hummed, softly, muscles tensing. "If yer… legs're fallin' asleep."

Law stretched up again, his hands moving to wrap around the back of Don's neck and his fingers tangled there. He rested his chin a moment on the middle of Don's chest, then grinned wickedly at him as he stretched his head up to lay a soft kiss under his chin, attitude shifting from bold to subservient with little warning.

"The Young Master is so kind," he murmured, then shifted his position to sit at the edge of the bed he had been kneeling on until now, legs spread to both sides of Don's and, would you look at that, his mouth was at such a convenient height!

He didn't go right for the prize, though, snaking fingers back down Don's chest, then thighs, as he kissed along a hipbone and down the crease of his thigh, slowly coming closer and closer and closer to the hard cock. 

Don's breath hitched and then notably sped up, nearly whining through his throat as he tensed up more, going up onto his toes unconsciously and then having to bring himself back down, dick bobbing with anticipation. "I… fuckin'... try… hhhnnmm~"

Between Law's spread legs a tent in the towel revealed his growing interest, but he kept his attention on Don's skin, Don's reactions, Don's voice. He took the large cock in one hand, stroking slowly, the other stroking down the outside of his leg, then brushing the back of his fingers on the inside on his way up. He cupped Don's balls in that hand, rolling them gently as he nuzzled into the side of his dick. His skin smelled clean and floral, and Law found he actually didn't mind the idea of having that mouthful of cock Don had said he would look pretty with. He wondered if the man would fuck his throat then… Well, no other way to find out but to try. 

_ Squeak _ !! Yes, that was definitely a sound Don had made just now, he had in fact squeaked at the kiss to his cock. His eyes flashed open, and they were fairly wide, as Law could see past his glasses. He didn't make any move to stop or encourage him, though, letting Law do what he wanted. But he was definitely breathing much faster, thigh muscles twitching as he breathed hard. He was almost panting, even, and he made an involuntary noise at the back of his throat when the hand on his balls rolled them.

Law almost went down on him just for those reactions, but he remembered enough to take a moment. Control. Don liked control, so control Law would give him. 

"Would the Young Master enjoy a mouth on his cock?" he asked coyly, rubbing his cheek against the rigid flesh and teasing Don's balls with the fingers of his other hand. 

"Hnnnnng," was Don's not very intelligent response while he tried to gather his wits. "Mmmmmnnn- I- I would," he breathed out only with some serious concentrated effort. "But… only if y'think… ya c'n 'andle it. S'a bit… much… fer most folks." But his nipples were rock-hard in anticipation, and his balls were pulling just a little closer to his body as color rose in his cheeks.

"There is much this whore can take for you, Young Master," Law promised, before licking his way to the tip of Don's cock and taking the head easily enough. He wasn't certain how easily he could take getting his throat fucked by this cock, but he would damn well try if it was what Don wanted from him. 

Don made a high, elongated sound; sort of a bird trill, sort of a moan, and he let go of Law entirely to hold himself, like he needed to hold himself together from sheer force. From how the flesh he was gripping turned immediately red and then white from the strength of his grip, clearly he'd had to take his hands off Law because he would have hurt him accidentally if he did not. His cock, on the other hand, informed Law he was very weak to blowjobs, because his balls pulled close to his body all at once and nearly out of Law's hand as precome spurted into his mouth.

Good, Law thought as he swirled his tongue and sucked, one hand slowly stroking the length of the cock. He knew one more button to push, and an effective button at that! Maybe he could get out of some of the punishments if he begged to suck his cock, maybe…

For now, he focused on doing just that, bobbing his head slowly and paying special attention with tongue and lips to every sensitive spot.

It seemed all of the spots were sensitive spots, his dick twitching and jerking and drooling into Law's mouth as Don resorted to openly panting, no longer able to hear the sounds he was making, the trills and the chirps, over the rush of blood in his ears and the sensation of standing on a high cliff with the wind blowing him closer and closer to the edge. He tried to give some sort of warning, managed a sound similar to "Lawh", but his mind was definitely gone.

Law could tell the man was getting close, and getting close fast, so he quickly considered what to do. Possessive, he remembered from his ongoing list of Don's preferences, and that usually went hand in hand with marking new 'toys'. So, when Don's cock started throbbing uncontrollably in his hand, he pulled back and stroked his hand ever faster, eyes closed, mouth open and tongue still teasing at the tip of Don's cock. 

Don made a sound like he had just been choked at the loss of Law's warm, wet mouth, but he didn't seek to get it back, holding himself harder as his cock wept over Law's fingers and tongue messily. But every stroke brought him closer, and finally with another swipe of tongue over his slit, he threw his head back and gave a high sound, an elongated trill, and came, so hard it spurted up into Law's hair, over his face, and splashed even his chin and shoulders.

Law gave a shiver at that sound, and waited until he could feel the last spurts die away before peeking one eye open to judge Don's state and eye him curiously. 

"Is the Young Master pleased with his whore?" he asked, making no move to remove the cum from his face and skin until Don told him if he should.

Don made an incoherent series of chirps and one trill, his whole body gone loose and lax, and grasping for words that wouldn't come. Instead, he reached for the bedside table, and after a little fumbling brought out a wet wipe. He kept them for just this reason, and offered one to Law with another chirp. His hands were too unsteady, or he would do it himself.

Law took them and used them to get the cum off his face, and when he was done and hoped Don's dick wasn't quite as sensitive, he carefully cleaned him off as well and tugged him to at least sit on the bed. The man didn't look like he would remain on his feet for much longer!

Don sat, a little heavily, and used Law's hand to gently tug him closer so he could kiss his mouth. "Thanks," he managed, then kissed him again, humming and trying to stay upright. If he just fell backwards, the bounce could throw Law off the bed if he wasn't careful.

Law suppressed his surprise at being kissed - that was never something his clients were after, but then again this all had been basically vanilla as far as he was concerned. He went when Don pulled him though, and shifting about made him realize he had grown fully hard through it all. He could provide Don with a good ride yet, if the man was still interested. 

"Anything to please the Young Master," he hummed and nuzzled his face. For the kind of money Don would be paying him, he meant it, too. 

Don grinned at him and kissed him a few more times, on his mouth and his forehead and his cheeks, before leaning once more over to the drawer and pulling out a brightly colored foil packet. This he dropped in Law's hand after turning it palm-up, trusting he knew what to do with it as he crawled up onto the bed on all fours, to lay on his back and spread his legs.

"I can't ride ya," he slurred a little, definitely pleasure drunk, "m'spine's still water. But lube's in th'drawer."

Law bit the corner of the wrapper and pulled with his teeth to open it, before dropping the towel entirely and slipping the condom over his cock. He had taken Don on his word that he was clean - he doubted the man would bother with keeping his hookers clean if he wasn't - but he had taken Don's word for a good number of other things as well. He didn't think the man would be happy before whatever tests he wanted came in, and besides, he really didn't mind. 

He stretched over Don to get to the drawer and pulled out the first tube his fingers found. It was indeed lube, so he settled between Don's spread legs and ran his fingers up the insides of his thighs kneading gently. He certainly didn't get to do this often, but it wasn't like he had no idea what he was doing. 

He slicked two fingers from the lube and stroked them back and forth over Don's exposed entrance. 

"How does Young Master like to be fucked?" he asked, sounding almost innocent despite of the words as he nuzzled Don's stomach and teased him with his slicked fingers.

Don's smile was sultry and loose and entirely too sinful. "Every which way," he purred, "rough, hard, soft, quick, I don' care. Y'c'n do me how'v'r ya wan'." He stretched his arms above his head, holding onto the headboard as he crossed his ankles lightly over Law's hips to support his legs.

Law hesitated a moment, unsure of what to do with that. He wasn't often given the choice, and what did it mean coming from Don? Was he trying to sniff out Law's preferences as well? What would that give him, other than the satisfaction of giving Law the exact opposite of what he might have wanted or taking that choice away later? The man didn't give things away easily and Law wished he had at least some idea what awaited him from now on. 

But for now, all he had to worry about, he hoped, was not doing good enough. Which… could be potentially as dangerous as anything else, because if Don was dissatisfied with him… 

He tried not to let his thoughts show on his face, though, kissing up Don's chest as he slowly worked a finger inside him. Rushing too much and hurting him would certainly lead to bad consequences, so Law would be beyond careful with the way he treated him. 

Don hummed satisfaction, curling his toes and uncurling them as he relaxed and let Law open him up. "Mmmm. Been a'while." He stretched quickly; it was barely a minute before he was loose enough to take two fingers, Don's half-lidded eyes watching Law with almost sleepy contentment. His smile was lazy as he reached up to pet Law's hair. "M'not as break'ble as I look, promise," he teased gently, trying not to squirm. He knew Law was being cautious, but it felt like teasing. He didn't hold up well against teasing.

Law allowed the caress easily, pressing into Don's hand without conscious thought as he slipped a second finger to scissor him open just as carefully. Whatever the man said, he was not about to risk going too fast. Not when he couldn't be sure of the extent of the pain that would follow. 

Still, he didn't linger too long, and in another couple minutes was carefully working in the third finger, thrusting all three in a slow rhythm to get Don used to them. He wouldn't need that much stretching, certainly, not when Law's cock couldn't be considered so big, relative to Don's size.

Don's eyes had fluttered shut again, and his fingers were scritching into Law's hair in time with the rhythm of the fingers inside him. Then he managed to crook his fingers just right and-

"Aah! Yes, yesyesyesyes there!" His back arched up, his hips pushing down into the sensation, and stars burst behind his eyelids.

"Yes, Young Master," Law cooed and aimed his fingers just right again, and again, aiming for that sweet bundle of nerves on every inward press of his fingers. His lips left damp trails across Don's chest, finding and lingering on one nipple, then the other periodically as he picked up the speed of his thrusting fingers a little.

Don was definitely completely undignified now, had left it behind abandoned in the dark, and he was squirming, giving off little chirps again, his legs tensing and releasing as he fought not to lose his mind to the utter pleasure singing through his body. Too much more of this and he was going to start begging for cock.

Law was rather amazed at this response - no demand to hurry the fuck up, no threats of what awaited unruly whores, just a steadily building tension, a  _ need _ . And through it all, he didn't try to urge Law forward once. He bit lightly on the nipple between his lips and ever-so-slowly added a forth finger to the three working inside him, barely slowing the pace he had set already.

Don's voice went up in pitch, oh yes it did, and his head went back into the pillows as one of his chirps dragged out in a long whine of pleasure, hips rolling into that fourth finger and nipples hard and red with teasing and biting. He was flushed from his cheeks to his ribs, and he was leaking on his own abdomen, squirming a little harder as he did his best to keep control. But really, he was a few more prostate rubs and a bite from outright begging like a needy sex addict.

Law watched him with eyes wide, almost disbelieving at the wanton picture he made. It wasn't outside the realm of the possible that he would be punished later for seeing this, or just to show him it didn't mean anything and that Don was still, and would always be, in control. But damn, it would be worth it for having seen him whimpering and squirming with pleasure.

He didn't continue the tease specifically to hear him beg, the idea of Don begging was so far out there he didn't even consider it, but he did want to see a little more of this, of him like  _ this _ . So he kept up the thrusts of his fingers, curling them just right to find that spot inside him, and kept his mouth where it was, sucking and biting the hard nipple. He wondered how long he could keep this up before the man snapped and took the reins again.

Yep, yep, nope, he couldn't take it anymore!!

"Nnnnngghhh please, please please please Law, pleeeeeease, oh god pretty please  _ fuck me _ ," Don was straight into it without pause for breath until he literally ran out of air to talk with, "Ohgodohgod, I need your cock,  _ please _ Law, I need you, I can't take any more teasing, I can't do it, it's too good, please fuck me, oh my god, I need you Law, oh Law please!"

His back arched, and his hips bucked, and his hands stayed up above his head as a tear or two slipped down his reddened face.

It was a good thing that Don didn't seem capable of much coherent thought at that point, because Law took a moment or two to simply stare at him slack-jawed, absolutely stunned by the sudden litany of pleas. Don was  _ begging _ , begging  _ him _ and it was sending unfamiliar thrills dancing through his skin.

He wasn't about to push beyond this though, so he reluctantly pulled his fingers out and lubed his dick as quickly as he could, before shuffling up the bed so he could line himself up properly. He didn't think calling Don 'Young Master' now would really suit the mood, though, so he murmured some mindless reassurances that he would, he  _ would _ fuck him, he won't make him wait any longer, as he pressed in slowly despite the eager begging.

Don's ‘please’s started having ‘thank you’ and ‘oh god’ and ‘so good’ mixed in, and he just barely resisted the urge to use his legs to pull Law all the way in. Law must be going slow for a reason, right? And he was promising him he would get what he needed, promising the teasing was over, so it was fine. It was fine. It was-- "Ooooohhhh fuck yesssss that's so good," he whimpered as Law hit home, his head back to expose his throat.

Law had the sudden urge to move his mouth to that exposed throat and bite to take some of his own back where it had been stripped from him time and time again, wanted to make Don beg more,  _ louder _ . But he swallowed it all down, breathed hard to keep control - he so rarely had to, when it was his client with all the control - and moved his hips slowly at first, experimentally. God, but Don felt good around him. Even with the condom he could feel the heat of him, the easy slide in and out. He honestly didn't think he himself would hold on for long, not with how rarely he got to do this.

Don begged "Please, more, harder, please," and his throat bobbed, tempting. But he needed more stimulation- he needed that cock like he needed air, but cock alone was not enough- and he cried out when Law angled into his prostate. "Yes!! There, faster, mark me Law, oh fucking yes, please!" He bucked into Law's slow movements, squeezing on him as he sank in deep.

Law groaned, burying his face in the middle of Don's chest and kept that angle, one hand on Don's hip to hold him steady and one in the sheets to hold himself. He indeed thrust harder, faster, giving Don what he was begging for and trying not to be tempted by the rest of his words. Mark him? Surely not, what he had already done was bad enough, if he left any sort of  _ mark _ … He shivered at the thought of the kind of punishment that would follow after something like that. 

His own breath was falling ragged as he thrust his hips hard into Don's, listening for his reactions, ready to change his pace or angle at any hint of discomfort. But the pleasure building inside him was turning really distracting, fogging his mind and making him moan quietly. He had to be quiet, he HAD to.

"Please," he whined again, "you said no more teasing! Please mark me, please, I need it, I need to be touched, bitten, everything, anything, please Law, oh god, yes like that, I wanna feel it tomorrow yes yes yes ohgodohgodohgod  _ Lawww _ ~!" He bucked harder into the thrusts, using his legs to pull him in now, feeling Law's body start tensing and knowing he was close, eager to get him there.

Law bit his lip and brought his hand around from holding onto Don's hip to stroking his cock in time with his thrusts. He didn't think he dared go any harder than he was going, but after coming this far, could he dare deny Don whatever he was begging for? Shit, shitshitshit, how had he gotten himself into this mess the very first time, oh fuck the only reason Don wouldn't send him away as soon as he was back to his senses would be to strip the skin off of him with his own hands. But he couldn't back away now, he had come too far to back away now.

He moved his mouth to Don's shoulder, far enough from his neck to be easily hidden under any kind of shirts. The least he could do was mitigate the damage he had already done. And he bit there. Certainly not hard enough to break skin, or to leave a mark that wouldn't fade inside a day, perhaps two. But the very fact that he was doing it seemed to be messing with his head, pushing away all those thoughts of consequences because he was marking him, at least for now, for this time, making Don  _ his _ rather than the other way around and it felt  _ amazing _ , as good as his cock felt, thrusting in and out of him as fast and hard as he dared.

Don practically howled his approval to the ceiling, tightening his grip on the headboard and on Law and arching his back yet again as his cock throbbed in Law's grip, bubbling up drooling precome just like before when he was about to come, unable to warn Law for the way he had once more become nonverbal with chirps and twitters and trills. And, with one final thrust into his prostate, Don's whole body went tense as a bowstring and he released with a high, shrill bird cry. It splashed up his chest and spilled over his ribs, his ass squeezing Law in a vice as his skin tingled and prickled with sensitivity.

Law cried out as well, the tightness around his cock too much to hold back and he didn't have the strength to hold on long enough to ask permission - should he even, at this point? But that was one of the things Don had specifically told him he would need to do - before he was coming as well, filling the tip of the condom with his cum and shuddering with the pleasure of his release. This had most certainly not gone in any direction he could have thought it would, but he couldn't summon the worry with his head ringing with Don's pleasured howl and his own body tingling and shaking with aftershocks. Fuck but that had been good!

Don had subsided into a panting heap on the bed, with all the satisfaction painted on his face as a cat that owned the goddamn dairy factory. He licked his lips and finally brought his hands down to pet Law's arms and shoulders, unlocking his legs from around his waist and letting them sprawl as they would. He felt so good right now, he gave absolutely zero shits about how he looked or how messy he was. He ‘sang’ at Law, twittering and chirping and trilling various notes as he melted into the bed, awkwardly and a little clumsily patting Law's hair and shoulders now.

Law's breath hitched uncertainly when the hands came down on him, half expecting his punishment to begin that very moment, but Don's touch was gentle and petting and his voice didn't sound dangerous or threatening at all. So he let himself breathe calmly and enjoy the moment for as long as it lasted. He remembered to tie off the condom and throw it out, before throwing a look at the reddening mark on Don's shoulder with a pang of worry, but settled back into the bed and gave Don the kind of caresses he was being given, if a little clumsy and uncertain. 

It took him a few minutes to find his words, but when he did, he kissed Law on the nose and rolled onto his side. "Fuckin'... f'ntastic," he muttered, sleepily. "Uz  _ great _ . Cuddle me, y'sexy fucker." Then he rolled onto his stomach, a little sloppily as he barely avoided elbowing Law in the face, and buried his head in the pillow. He needed a little nap now.

Law did not know what to do with that. Well, ok, he knew what he was  _ supposed _ to do right that moment - cuddle Don while the man evidently took a nap, but aside from that… Don might think so now, but did he have enough of his brain to think with? Law didn't think this would be the last time this was brought up. Whether he punished Law for it now, or waited until he was being hurt over something else to bring it up and make it worse, Law was going to pay for it. He had left a  _ mark _ !  _ He _ , who was no more than a whore, had left a mark on a man as powerful and rich as Doflamingo. And worst of all, he had taken pleasure in doing so. Shit, he felt like he was in the middle of one of those mind-fuck games some clients liked, when they ordered him to do one thing, then ordered the opposite, and punished him no matter what he did.

It was a struggle not to tense up or squirm or outright jump out of the bed and get the fuck away from here. Mind games were not something he dealt with easily. In all honesty, he preferred a whip and a strong arm to it - at least then he knew exactly what he was getting. Did Don want him to disobey his orders, and if so, which one, or was he just being put in a no-win scenario? Was there any way to get out of it unscathed?

Those thoughts, and more, circled in his mind for a long while as he lay there holding Don and trying not to look at the red mark or freak out too vocally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, but Law has a lot on his mind, doesn't he? How will his new client react when he endorphin high tapers of? Is Law growing a sudden liking for domination? (Is that ever a bad thing?) 
> 
> Stick around to find out x]


	4. Dinner Conversations Can be Nice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law is a little shellshocked, there's nice dinner conversation, and Kid thinks the panda is cute.

_ It was a struggle not to tense up or squirm or outright jump out of the bed and get the fuck away from here. Mind games were not something he dealt with easily. In all honesty, he preferred a whip and a strong arm to it - at least then he knew exactly what he was getting. Did Don want him to disobey his orders, and if so, which one, or was he just being put in a no-win scenario? Was there any way to get out of it unscathed? _

_ Those thoughts, and more, circled in his mind for a long while as he lay there holding Don and trying not to look at the red mark or freak out too vocally. _

 

Don slept hard and deep for about half an hour, then over another half hour slowly came to wakefulness. When he finally did wake up, because his internal sense of time was yelling it was time for dinner and he had better get presentable, he yawned and stretched, before turning over and smiling at Law sleepily and kissing his nose again. "Mmmmmm… Hi. That was fucking fabulous. You should've told me you were good at topping," he hummed, before sitting up and popping his back, angled just enough that Law couldn't see the scarring if he hadn't already noticed it.

"And that was a lovely nap. Thanks for staying, cuddling helps me sleep."

_ Good at topping _ !? Law had hardly been sure what he was doing half the time, and the other half had been trying to do everything Don wanted him to at once! He hardly considered that good, but… Well, if it was good enough for Don, it would have to be good enough for him. He smiled back, a small thing that wasn't anything like his earlier empty smiles, but not quite the same as an actual one. 

"It's what I'm here for," he answered, trying to find his normal level of certainty. In bed he was what was wanted from him, but outside of that at least he could have his pride and his defenses. 

He had, in fact noticed something on Don's back, but as he had been worried enough about all the other boundaries he had plowed through just then, he had only covered it with a blanket before he could see too much. His back was off limits, and Law would not go there unless that particular rule was changed. 

"And you were wonderful," Don assured, before throwing the covers off. "But it's dinnertime, says my internal alarm clock, so we'd better get cleaned up and down to dinner. Kid didn't want you to miss any meals, remember?" He moved into the bathroom to get a wet cloth, which he brought to Law before going back and using the bidet for himself. He wasn't too messy, thanks to the condom, but he did still have to wash the dried lube off of his thighs and ass and then mop all the dried, smeared cum off his chest.

"Remind me to have fresh sheets put on the bed after dinner," he requested of Law absently as he came back to the bedroom and pulled on a robe so he could go grab a pair of sweatpants and a tank top so he was decent at dinner.

\------------

By the time Don came out of the bathroom, Law was still blinking uncertainly, washcloth in one hand and not having moved much more than that. Then, he shook his head, trying to bring himself to his senses and got up as well, cleaning himself quickly. Maybe he wouldn't bring it all up now, wait for a moment when he really felt like dishing out some pain. Well, Law could wait. He could wait, even if the waiting was a torture in and of itself. Maybe it was intended that way. He could never know what his clients considered punishment until they told him, after all.

He ducked into the room he had been given for the time being and dug out some cleaner clothes. And while he was there, he pulled out his meds, trying not to make the bottle rattle too much, and dry swallowed the evening pills. He wasn't hungry, not really, but he didn't want to turn down food while he had it, so replacing his meds in his jacket, he came back to take a quick look for Don. 

"So, dinner?" he asked, managing to sound almost casual. 

Don had thrown on a pair of what looked like very old track pants, and a pastel pink tank top that looked like it had been washed nearly to death. "Yep, dinner," he replied cheerfully. "We'll be taking it in the kitchen, since it's ridiculous to use the formal dining room when there's like, only ten or less people eating together at any given time. We're all on different schedules, it's kinda crazy."

"I can imagine it being, with so many people around," Law agreed and glued himself to Don's side again. He thought he could make it back to the kitchen on his own, but it was good to confirm the rout one more time. 

Don curled an arm around him protectively and did not ask him to move away. "Entirely. Kid often just leaves a buffet in the formal dining room so people can grab a plate and move along. If he didn't he'd never get any sleep- or anything else done, I suspect." He exited his room and moved over to the elevator to ride down to the ballroom.

Law cocked his head curiously. If he was going to remain here for whatever length of time, he might as well learn how things stood. 

"You said over two hundred people," he mused. "Are they all live-ins who work for you?" 

"Oh, no. My entire family lives here, and anyone who needs to out of my personal associate circle knows they're free to crash here given how huge my house is, so they do pretty much constantly. I also rent the place out over spring break, when all the partiers go home we'll be down to around fifty."

"And your… 'last batch of kids'?" he quoted what Don had mentioned in passing earlier, about his last batch of kids moving out in the last few years. That could mean a lot of different things, some of which more than a bit disturbing. Luckily that wasn't actually something Law in particular had to be worried about.

"My kids- I adopted a shitton of kids out of the foster system. Ages twelve and up. I think I've adopted and provided for about five hundred in the last ten years- I won't claim to have raised them, because I didn't. I hired a  _ lot _ of people to raise them, and the family pitched in. A few stayed on here at the house, but most of them move out to take on the world, in blue collar work, or as doctors, or as politicians… I honestly can't really keep tabs on them all. But I did my best to make sure they were educated and prepared to take on the world and had a little starter money in their pockets, and even though I work quite hard to make all the money I do, even my resources aren't unlimited." He spread his hands in the 'what can you do' expression as they came up on the kitchen.

Law hummed interestedly as they stepped into the kitchen, but didn't comment. He knew some people with money in their pockets liked to indulge in charity cases to make themselves feel better about it. How much did Don have to compensate for, to adopt five hundred charity cases? Well, he would find out sooner or later. Don seemed determined to make it 'later', though, and that was unnerving him a little. At any rate, there was dinner to be had, and making aspersions on your employer's charitable deeds wasn't exactly polite dinner conversation.

\-----------------

There was a clanging racket emitting from the kitchen, growing louder the closer they got.

Then the cursing.

"Stupid stove!" Kid was hammering at something behind it, sighing when he apparently fixed it. "'Top of the line', my ass. I'm calling the pricks to replace the faulty fucking-"

He looked up when the door opened and dropped the hammer to the side and grabbed a ladle, spooning large amounts of something into three bowls, one noticeably much larger than the others.

He moved around the kitchen, pulling things from ovens, stoves, fridges, and more to place on multiple carts. After piling a bit of everything from them onto three trays, he called out and four kitchen staff members appeared through a door to push the carts away. 

"Don't forget to move that far away from the grapes, Sugar's allergic." Kid reminded before closing the door behind them.

He picked up two of the trays and brought them to the bar, setting the largest in front of Don's usual seat and the smaller but very decent sized meal in front of the seat Law had taken last time.

He walked back to the other counter and grabbed the third tray to sit between theirs and pulled up a stool on his side of the bar and sat down heavily.

"Urgh," Kid rested his head on the cool bartop with a tired sigh. "Both of the other cooks for weekend staff called in sick about an hour ago. It's not even Saturday yet and I'm the only one working the kitchens. Everyone else is busy and can't come sooner than Monday. Might have to take off from my night classes tomorrow just to have Sunday dinner ready in time. Half the family will be there. Uuugh…" 

He sighed and raised his head back up to pat the counter in front of Law. "Ignore me. Sit, sit. Tell me what you think. I was saving this for next week's lunch cause it's getting colder, but I thought you needed it more."

The stew was a hearty thick beef broth with chunks of finely cubed pieces of prime steak, with plenty of lumps of potato and soft carrots. There were wheat crackers that looked home baked and next to it was a bowl of ice and sliced orange pieces, small plate containing a thick warm gooey chocolate brownie, and a tall glass of sweet iced tea.

Don's was much the same, only the fruit was a large bowl of diced strawberries drizzled in chocolate and smothered in whip cream with a dessert fork sticking out of it. In place of the tea was an empty glass and a chilled bottle of Don's favorite wine.

"I kept it pretty simple until I figure out what you really like." Kid almost made the mistake of leaning back while he stretched his arms, then remembered he was on a stool.

"If they try to avoid giving you replacement parts again, call Trebol," Don offered him smoothly as he pulled his tray closer and immediately attacked the strawberries first. "What about the restaurant? Can one of the cooks there do you a favor? I don't like asking you to miss your evening classes. Maybe you could cook stuff and freeze or refrigerate it? We've got enough hands we could probably heat it through and serve if it's already cooked," he went on, with a little frown around his fork.

"Looks great," Law said by rout as he hopped onto the stool and eyed the food. It did look good, but he really had no appetite. He had devoured the soup earlier because it had been his first meal of the day, and hunger was a spice to any dish, but now it felt strange to be eating again so soon. Well, he was not going to turn down food, hunger or no.

He took up a cracker to nibble on first, fishing out a potato or a piece of steak from the stew for flavor. He remained quiet, too, listening to their conversation more than taking part in it - it was a good way to get to know how things worked around here and he could always use eating as an excuse.

"Yeah, I could do that for tomorrow, but I don't like cutting corners on Sunday family dinners, you know?" Kid mumbled and took a spoonful of broth to sip. Mmm, maybe he put a little too much salt. The consistency and flavor was good though. He dunked his crackers into the stew, occasionally scooping out some beef.

Don stirred his soup, the strawberry dessert entirely gone now and the bowl licked clean. "Yeah, I know, nobody does like skimping on the family dinner, but your education is really more important. Are you sure you don't have any favors left to call in with that blond cook you trained with- what was his name, Sanjay? He's good enough to handle the family Sunday dinner if you can get ahold of him."

Law picked disinterestedly at his food and let his mind wander. If there was a big family dinner on Sundays, then he could probably get out of the house for a little time then. He was supposed to be always available, so he would have to figure out when Don was out of the house and try to be around the rest of the time. Well, he wasn't usually one to take long walks or anything, and Don had said he had books in his office. He would go in, if only for that. He certainly didn't mind spending his days sprawled on that giant bed reading. In fact, that sounded like a good way to do it. He almost wished he had a book with him now, but no, sniffing out important information came first. He could lose himself in the books after he knew enough about the rest.

"Mmm, San _ ji _ , and that is an idea. I'll shoot him a text tomorrow morning. Would you mind footing the bill for his cab? I think his car is still in the shop after his boyfriend got overzealous with training. Who trains by lifting the front end of a car  _ anyway? _ …" Kid crumbled up some of his crackers on top of his stew and dug in with his spoon, occasionally taking a sip of his water. His dessert of chocolate mousse was in the fridge for later. He couldn't eat too much at once or risk his blood sugar spiking. Diabetes, no matter how moderate his was, was still a pain in the ass. "I'd feel bad making him pay to cart his ass up here. He's staying at home with his old man in the North side of the Blue Cities. Something about the old man throwing his back out. Bet it was while he was kicking Sanji in the ass and now the pervy cook feels bad."

Don snorted. "Oh please, that old man could kick us both clear across to South Blue from his spot and not break a sweat. But, of course, I'll foot his cab fare, I'm not a barbarian and he's doing our family a favor! Ask him how he'd like to be compensated for his time, I understand that restaurant of theirs has opponents in the city council whose votes are easily swayed. I'd be happy to ensure his place remains in business."

He poured his wine to sip it between bites; he had come a long way from drinking right from the bottle and spilling it all over himself.

Law paused with his spoon halfway to his mouth at Don's words, eyeing him suspiciously. Could those votes be swayed, or  _ swayed _ ? Don certainly dealt with the shadier businesses, if he had actually bought a brothel. And then again, maybe Don's family had a capital 'F', he had not been too clear on that. Considering his money and obvious position, Law wouldn't be surprised.

Which only brought on the question, did he dare jump out the window with a rug under one arm when things turned sour? If Don actually had a significant influence in the workings of the city, enough to be able to sway the city council, Law would be lucky to find any brothel that would have him. Suddenly the food looked even less appetizing, but he shoved the spoon in his mouth and chewed mechanically.

If he had to get out of the city, that would make it even more of a problem, but maybe he could start anew. If he was lucky enough to make it there in one piece. Well, nothing to do about it now, he was already neck-deep in this mess. He might as well reap the benefits of it while he still could, that way at least there would be a reason for Don to be chasing after him later.

Kid snorted while sipping his water, wishing it was something stronger. "I'll let him know."

Don continued eating, now on to his second half of his stew bowl and using his crackers liberally. "Good. Now, speaking of your classes, have you gotten this midterm project of yours done yet? I'm wondering if I'm ever gonna get my garage back, y'know," he teased, sticking out his tongue.

Classes. Law had to struggle to keep the wistful look off of his face. Maybe, if Don had the right books… Or, if he found things here bearable enough to remain for long enough to have some money left over, he could manage to try for the GED exams. The last library he had frequented had a lot of textbooks, but he didn't know if he would be allowed much outside the mansion, and if so for how long. But the man had to have enough materials here. With raising five hundred teenagers, surely he did.

If he could just figure out what the worst Don wanted from him was… Maybe it wouldn't be too bad, maybe he would be able to stay here and save money, get the right meds, get his surgery, and then, and then…

If the Heavenly Demon could do it, Law damn right could do it too. And maybe Don was his ticket out.

"All in good time. I finally heard back from Franky about the part I needed. I can make just about everything else, but the materials for that piece is beyond me and not very safe without the proper equipment to make it in the first place." 

He crumbled up the last of his crackers into his bowl before looking to Law. "I know the food is probably richer than you're used to and there's a good bit of it on top of that. Don't force yourself to eat it all tonight if you don't feel like it. I don't mind storing the leftovers in the fridge for you later, it'd be no trouble. Just try not to push yourself, yeah? If you make yourself sick by accident, that'll just make my diabolical plan to fatten you up like a big panda bear that much harder." Kid grinned mischievously and rubbed beneath his eye to mimicking the dark circles underneath Law's own. "Right, Panda-chan?~"

"It's certainly richer and more than I'm used to," Law agreed, pushing the bowl of stew, about half left over in it to the side. "As much as you'd like to have me rolling down the stairs, Mr. Eustass, I don't believe it would happen exactly overnight," he smirked, but reached for the chocolaty looking dessert. It certainly looked like something he would like to try while he had the chance. 

"Maaah, foiling my plans. We'll see about that~" Kid grinned and stretched out along the counter, his food gone, and he was already dreaming of his own dessert. But he would have to wait at least thirty minutes unfortunately. Even with a sugar substitute, too much of a good thing was very bad for him.

"Do you like it?" Kid peered at the moist chocolate dessert with hopefulness.

Law took a bite from the sweet dessert and made a show of thinking over his answer slowly. The truth was, he hadn't tasted anything this good in… God, over a decade probably. Certainly not since he had lost his home. There just wasn't money for that kind of indulgence. The sweetness was almost unfamiliar on his tongue, but absolutely amazing.

"It's certainly the best I've had in a while," he decided on, giving Kid a slow, lazy smile and taking another bite. A long, long while.

Kid gave a bright smile, genuine and guileless. "That makes me happy."

"It rightfully should," Don agreed, his plates clean and neatly stacked up to go in the sink. "You're a very good cook and I'll miss you when you become a famous engineer." He grinned, and leaned over just enough to ruffle Kid's hair.

Law finished his dessert and eyed the pieces of orange. He was pretty sure any taste the fruit had would be lost to him now, after the sugary sweetness of the chocolate dessert, but getting some kind of vitamins in his system was a good idea. So he speared a few of the sliced pieces and plopped them in his mouth. God, considering how often he couldn't buy food leaving half his uneaten now felt wrong, but he really couldn't bring himself to eat any more, not right now. 

"I'll be looking forward to that juice you promised tomorrow morning," he offered Kid, sucking idly on the cold fruit in his mouth. Really, it was a miracle he didn't have scurvy to add to all his other problems, with how long it had been since he'd had any fruits or vegetables that weren't half-rotten and liberated from behind a supermarket at closing time…

Kid nodded and gently took the half eaten food, not surprised at all by the leftovers considering Law's current state of health, and carried them over to a different counter, wrapping the tops with some press n' seal. "These will be in the fridge. Ah, you're completely welcome to come in whenever you like, even if no one is here. We keep a fridge and cabinet just for snacks and fruit and other stuff for everyone to grab between meals."

He walked over to a nicely sized purple fridge and patted it for emphasis, then pulled the door open and slid the leftovers onto a shelf. 

"All the shelves are marked, but you can ignore most of them, they're just for certain people so they can avoid their allergies and the like. I'll clear up a spot of your own at the end of the week. Afterwards you could get a mini-fridge too if you want. A lot of students and guests do that, or people who need to eat often." He gestured to Don then leveled a glare at the pink wearing blond. "And don't talk like I'm just going to drop you all as soon as I graduate like most do. Who else would be able to put up with your constant demand of strawberry desserts?" 

Kid stuck his tongue out at him. "We talked about this! I'm not leaving for long. Just a year to travel and learn more after graduating and I'll still come back for holidays. But I'll take six months off before I do that. So by the time I  _ do _ go, you'll all be sick of me~"

Don snickered and leaned over enough to kiss Kid's nose. "Ha, that'll never happen. Maybe to the others but not me. I'll be glad to have you on staff when you're back from your trip."

Law observed them with a slightly confused look on his face. Was Don really this friendly, or was this only the face he showed to everyone? Well, whatever the case, he couldn't expect him to treat his chef and his whore the same way.

He wondered if Don would want him again tonight. Probably. He doubted the man would let the first day end without reestablishing his control, not after… Not after what Law had  _ done _ . He squirmed in his seat a little, suddenly unable to find a comfortable position. What punishment would the man find appropriate?

"Well, I'm off to study a bit before I take a shower. Then  _ bed _ ." Kid sighed and stretched his arms long above him, letting the shirt ride up a bit to show off his lower belly and- utter lack of any body hair? If one looked close enough, it seemed aside from the hair on his head, there wasn't a hint of it anywhere else.

"You two should get some sleep too. Ah, after you finish your work for today. Monet told me some of the paperwork has been piling up. It's good to relax and take breaks, but she already does more than her share." Kid flicked Don's nose in turn. "Think with the head on your shoulders, not the one in your pants~"

A thought seemed to strike him. "Ah, did you see it?" Kid looked at Law and then at Don, noting how the blond seemed nice and loose. "Ah, he saw it. And apparently knows just how to handle you." Kid shot Law a thumb up. "Good job topping him. Did you get him to scream?"

Don blushed into his wine and sputtered a little. "You know if he had, everyone in the house would know about it. I did get him to bite me though!" He pulled up the strap of his tank top to show off the tiny red mark. "You wouldn't know he used his teeth just to look at it, but it's a very nice reminder that he knows what to do with his cock. It was lovely~"

Law just barely kept from spitting the tea he was drinking right across the sparkling clean bartop. Did Kid want to get him deeper in trouble than he already was? And what the hell was Don doing, showing him? Was he going to punish him in front of everyone who learned about this later? 

He decided the only way to get out of this with all of his skin intact, was to ignore the elephant in the room. 

"Oh, I saw it," he said with a slightly wobbly smile. "And impressive as it is, I don’t think it’s as undoable as you make it sound."

"Hah, you'd be surprised. Almost everyone takes one look and runs, most away and others toward, mind you." Kid leaned in to inspect the love mark. "Eh, not bad but I've seen better, done better myself." He teased them both. "I remember that night on a certain  _ someone's _ birthday there were all sorts of marks in the morning on all involved~"

Don did choke on his wine that time, and put down his glass a little more forcefully than he meant to. "Hey! No sharing all the embarrassing sex stories until  _ after _ he's passed the trial month! Once he's made it past the first month,  _ then _ you can tell him about what we did on my birthday. And remember three years ago, in the bounce house Sugar hated? You can tell him alllll those things  _ after _ he hits the month mark."

"I can't wait," Law said a little dryly. He didn't mean it, though. He could wait a long time. Because such retellings would inevitably lead to Law having to retell some of his experiences, and doing that always gave people ideas and Law had very few experiences he actually wanted repeated, none of those worthy to be retold. 

"Fine, fine." Kid chuckled and pushed back from the counter to put away the dirty dishes. "I really do need to study. See you two in the morning." He came around the counter to lightly hug Don and pat Law on the shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always left with more questions than answers, aren't you? What is this embarrassing sex party? Will Kid get his round panda? Will Law ever chill? 
> 
> Find out next chapter! (or don't. I make no promises) 
> 
> ~Sili


	5. Handy, Isn't He?

_ "Fine, fine." Kid chuckled and pushed back from the counter to put away the dirty dishes. "I really do need to study. See you two in the morning." He came around the counter to lightly hug Don and pat Law on the shoulder. _

 

Don hugged him back and let him go, then stretched. "Alright Law, I'm hoping for another round before bed, but after paperwork. Want to hang out in my room while I work, or crash in your own bed?"

Law considered. Maybe it would be better to be under Don's supervision at least the first time when he borrowed a book? Or at least let the man see he was reading it and then that it was back where it should be. 

"Your bed looks as comfy," he shrugged and slipped off the chair, stretching a little. Besides, when Don went for him, Law would much rather keep it outside his own room for as long as he could get away with it. "I'd like to take a look at your books first, though. I doubt you're very engaging while you're doing paperwork."

Don chuckled. "You're quite right on that account."

He rose to his feet and hooked Law's arm in his to start walking. "I need to fetch a bundle of paperwork from the desk in my office anyway, so you can grab a book, or two, while we're in there. If you read really fast, maybe take three. I'm gonna be hammering at that paperwork until my back cramps or it's done, one or the other."

Law couldn't hide the genuine excitement on his face. He liked to read, anything and everything, and this was one gift horse he wasn't going to look in the mouth. He wondered what kind of books Don had in his office, if there would be any off limits, how they were organized, how much would he manage to read while he was here. He should figure out when he would have free time so he could juggle both the reading and hunting down some textbooks. He hated the fact he had never been able to even attend high school. He wanted to  _ learn _ .

"I'll absolutely take you up on that," he said and kept a good pace beside Don. It didn't matter what kind of books Don had, really. He would read anything, really. He had spent a lot of his time in libraries, when he could, and often prioritized paying for those memberships than for food. At least here he wasn't made to choose. 

Don grinned. "Wonderful! I've got a little of everything, from textbooks, theses, and bodice ripper romances to advanced particle physics and crochet and knitting pattern books. I'm sure you'll be able to find  _ something _ you like," he assured as they boarded the elevator and rocketed up to their floor.

Law looked genuinely excited then and all but dragged Don over to the office when the elevator stopped. He didn't barge in, though, there was a limit to how much he was willing to push just yet. And besides, Don had said he planned another round later, so Law couldn't risk anymore, not after earlier. If he could curl up quietly on Don's bed with a couple of books, he would be fully happy to be forgotten until the man sought him out for sex again. 

"Anything I should stay clear from?" he decided to ask, instead of stumbling on it by mistake. 

"Nah," Don said easily as he opened the door for him with amusement. "Anything that's dear or precious to me that I wouldn't want anyone wandering in to read is locked in my personal safe. Pick whatever you want," he gestured, and he had to admit, the look on Law's face when he saw the entire back wall full of four floor-to-ceiling bookshelves that were stuffed nearly to bursting on every shelf was entirely worth it.

Unlike the bedroom, clearly this was a space mostly for paperwork and perhaps research, considerably cleaner, with some alcohol on the sideboard with glasses and another desk like the one in the bedroom. But really, the dominating feature of this "study" was the bookshelves. Don called it his little library, and that wasn't an exaggeration.

Law barely spared a look for the desk and papers, before beelining right to the bookshelves and trying to read all the titles at once. His fingers itched to run across the spines of the books, to ruffle through the pages. After a moment he stepped back, though, and eyed the bookshelves speculatively. Then he moved to the left-most shelf, stretched up on his toes to reach the top of it and took the first three books there. He looked at the covers once he had them in his hands - all three were philosophy, one seeming to cover some general concepts, the other two digging more deeply into specific philosophers and their ideas. It was a good place to start as any. 

He turned towards Don and flashed him the most genuine smile so far, holding the books against his chest. 

"I'm done here."

Don scooped up the stack of papers on the desk. "Me too, let's head to my room." He led the way, leaving the doors unlocked behind him, and took his colossal pile to his desk in the bedroom to frown at the mess and try to pick a working fountain pen out of the scatter.

While Don was at it, Law just kind of bunched the covers to make a comfy spot and planted himself there, lounging with the first book in his lap. Don could take as long as he wanted, Law had no inclination to move from there ever again. Or at least until these three books were done with. He picked the first and rifled through the pages for a moment or two. Then he turned it from the start and started reading. 

When Don found what he needed, he settled down and got to work. Most of it just needed his signature; it was from his various business enterprises and required the CEO signoff in order to implement changes he had already ordered. So, quietly, he would give it a quick skim to remind himself what it was, then sign it and put it in his 'out' box.

He got into a steady rhythm, a groove, and then stayed at it for three straight hours.

Law remained mostly noiseless and quiet during those hours, shifting no more than to find a new comfortable spot when some body part started falling asleep, and to change the book once. The first was simple and easy to understand, with simple language and not delving too deeply into any one topic while introducing many, and not that thick, but the second one promised to be more challenging. It took newly understood concepts and twisted them this way and that until Law was going back pages to confirm explanations and connect them with the new ones, re-reading more complex paragraphs and wishing he had a pen and paper to take notes. Maybe he would filch some empty sheets from Don's desk later, but there was no way he would be able to write with those pens. 

He hardly even noticed the time passing, absorbed as he was in his reading, comfortable in the middle of the big bed and content for the time being.

Don went at his paperwork for two more hours, getting slower and slower as time marched on, but finally the last paper was filed; the insurance, health plan, and renovation orders for the property he had just bought, followed up by writing checks to all thirty employees with orders to return in one month to resume work.

Finally finished, Don put his pen away and rose, bones popping and creaking, from his chair, stretching out his spine and wincing when it snapped back in place with a crackle like bubble wrap being stepped on. He made his way over to the bed, finally.

"Enjoying your book?"

Law blinked up at him when he found himself being spoken to, almost confused as to where Don had come from. Then he shook his head, tried to shake the philosophical theories out of his head and blinked away the words that seemed to still be dancing in front of his eyes. 

"Yes," he said slowly, thumbing at the corner of the page and glancing at the page to memorize the number. He didn't think he would be reading much more right now. "But if you have something else in mind, I can always return to it later," he said, stretching over the sheets and paying no mind to how his shirt rode up his stomach as he did so. 

Don stretched out to put a bookmark in the book for him; his back cracked from top to bottom when he did so and he let himself flop down on the bed. "I might just ask you to walk on my back to align my spine. Otherwise I dunno how the hell I'm gonna get out of bed in the morning," he groaned.

"That's on the list of things I haven't done before," Law mused, eyeing him from the corner of his eye. "Are you sure you want me walking there when I have no idea what I'm doing?" He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he was well into the second, more complex book, so he supposed it must have been a while. And a while couldn't be too comfortable bent over a desk. 

"It's simpler than it sounds. You literally stand on top of me while I lay on my stomach and you walk on my back. The pressure of your feet will pop my bones back into place, as long as you're not walking directly on top of my spine," Don explained, still face-down on the bed.

Law sat up a bit and bounced a little on the bed. 

"I'm not sure if I can keep my balance here, though, but I can give it a try. Do you get that much paperwork daily, or have you just been neglecting it?" He spread a look from the noticeably full outbox to Don. 

"I've let it go the last few… weeks," he admitted, grumbling a little as he turned his face to the side and crossed his arms under his cheek. "If I had that much every day I might hire someone to help me streamline the process. Thankfully, it's not that desperate yet."

Law was rather disappointed about that - surely it would be madness if he had to do all this daily, but a little more time for Law to be by himself was always appreciated. Well, Don had to busy with work during the day, so he would have that at least. He turned on his side, not quite touching him yet, but observing him curiously. Don didn't look like he was thinking of doing anything to him, but then looks could very easily be deceiving. 

"So, on the bed, or on the ground?" Let the man take that however he chose to. 

He sighed out, long and gusty. "I suppose the ground would align my back better, being pressed against a hard surface an' all. But no sex on the floor til you've doubled in weight, the rug burns aren't worth it with how boney you are."

Rug burns were the last of Law's worries concerning any kind of sex, but he could take what was being offered. He walked two fingers across the bed between then, then up Don's arm and along one shoulder blade. 

"Well, I'm sorry to say that until I've doubled in weight, I'm not going to be carrying you out of the bed either. Come to think of it, I probably won't be doing it even after I've doubled in weight. So if you want me to walk on you, you're gonna have to walk first."

Don whined theatrically, and you could tell he was being dramatic because he buried his face in a pillow for most of his groaning until he peeked at Law. Finding him unimpressed, he laughed and got to his feet just long enough to lay himself down on the floor.

Law crawled to the end of the bed after him, then slowly got to his feet, stretching and popping his spine as well. The bed had been very comfortable and he could do without needing to get up. He almost rolled his eyes at himself for thinking this was anything bad.

He reached down and pulled off the socks he had donned when he first dressed earlier and cracked his toes against the ground. 

"I imagine my heels will be very bony," he said as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. "So I just… step on you? But not directly on the spine?" he confirmed one more time. 

"Yep. If you can balance, walking up either side of my spine on the balls of your feet or using your heels to press in will also help," the big man confirmed, laying his arms out flat and wiggling his fingers as he turned his head to the side to breathe better.

Law placed his foot very carefully on the right side of Don's spine, then transferred his weight, slowly, to it. He might be little more than flesh, bones and attitude, but this still seemed more than a bit unsafe. 

As soon as he was confident he had enough weight rested on that leg to not lose balance, he stepped rather more quickly on the other side of Don's spine and tried to equalize the pressure on both sides. 

"Is this ok?" he asked uncertainly, flexing his toes nervously. What if he harmed the man in some way? He would be lucky to get out of here  _ alive _ !

The back muscles relaxed slowly, and then Don's spine gave two loud pops Law could feel in his feet. "Yes," Don assured him breathily, "like  _ that _ . Now just walk your way up and everywhere."

Law moved slowly, carefully, convincing himself those pops he could feel weren't the sound of something important snapping in two. But Don didn't start screaming or slump dead and unmoving, so he supposed he hadn't done anything wrong quite yet. He walked, feet carefully on the sides of his spine, up as far as he dared, trying not to linger too much in one spot, but not to go too fast either. Then, looking over a shoulder, he retraced his steps back to his starting position, watchful of his balance the entire time. 

"Mmmmm,” Don hummed happily. "I think you did it, if you want to get down," he said with amusement. "It certainly feels much better."

Law was beyond happy to get his feet off of Don's back and stepped on either side of him, watching him for a moment. The man didn't seem to be in any hurry to get up and Law considered giving him a massage- he wasn't very good at it, but surely he wasn't that bad either. Only, he remembered that Don's back was the one place off limits and quickly scrapped that idea. Initiative was all well and good, until you overstepped. Then, you cursed the moment the idea came to you. 

He stepped away, glad to be standing on the ground and not someone's back, then turned to look at him. 

"I'm afraid I won't be able to get you on the bed either."

He laughed. "Indeed, it might be difficult to lift someone that weighs a great deal more than you," he agreed, sitting up and stretching (there were a few more pops but not many) before clambering back up onto the bed and rolling onto his back, shucking his pants and kicking them into a corner.

Law eyed him a moment, shifting from foot to foot. He almost didn't want to ask and just slip away quietly, but his books were still on the bed and he wanted to get them back and that meant he couldn't quite slip away before the man remembered he was in the room. 

So instead, he sat down on the edge of the bed and cocked his head at Don, eyeing him under his lashes.

"Was that all you wanted me here for?" he asked instead of running out. He shouldn't be encouraging it, but if Don was happy with him walking on his back, maybe he would be a little kinder with the pain.

"Hrm? Oh, no, I was kind of hoping to get off before I sleep," Don admitted, "though if you wanna sleep I can just whack one out. You did seem pretty cozy."

"I can get cozy again later," Law said as he swung his feet on the bed as well and lounged on his side, eyeing Don. "How would you like to get off before that?" At the very least, Law could get an idea of his kinks finally.

He folded his arms behind his head. "Mmmmm… I'm too tired to go for anything really intense or straining. If you do the stroking instead of me, a handjob sounds downright lovely. Just so I can ride the orgasm-high to sleep."

"I can certainly do that," Law almost sighed, relieved at the thought that he might not be going to bed with new bruises for once. He rolled across the space between them and stroked a hand down Don's clothed chest. "Anything in particular you like with your handjobs, Young Master?" He purred as he toyed with the hem of the shirt idly. 

Don purred and hitched his shirt up to his neck. "I love my nipples played with. Normally I have some jewelry in them, but I didn't put them in again from when I cleaned them a few days ago."

Law leaned in, lapping at the closer nipple as he reached up to toy with the other with the hand he wasn't resting on. This much he could easily do. He had been trained nicely by some of his clients to please them right, and he had done so many times. They still tended to find something to punish him for, regardless. 

"Mmmmm," Don said, body relaxing-- except for the obvious place it wasn't. "Yes, that's good… very nice. You're very, very good at your job, Law," he complimented softly, bringing up one hand to pet Law's hair absently.

Law very pointedly didn't tense at the words and the hand in his hair, even though he very much wanted to. For the longest time it had felt like his job was to take pain more than everything else, and it took him a moment to realize that Don meant he was good at pleasing others. He was just unfortunate enough to look very tempting to people who got pleasure out of inflicting pain, and Don hadn't even tried to see how far he could take him in that direction. Well. He was good at it, even if he didn't feel very good about it. 

"I try," he purred, then scraped his teeth over the nipple in his mouth and tugged it gently. His other hand caressed down Don's chest, finding his cock and loosely wrapping around to stroke him slowly.

"Ah! Ooooh," Don's voice dropped a little as his fingers scritched his hair. "Fuck yeah. Teeth always make it better. Well, almost always," he added with a considering glance down at his dick. Now that was a lovely sight! Don kept his eyes on it as he rested his head back on the pillows, breathing more deeply to try and keep his pleasure from skyrocketing again.

Don's fingers in his hair scratched pleasantly and Law sighed softly against Don's skin. He could tell Don wasn't looking for something hurried right now, so he hummed around the peaked flesh in his mouth, rubbing his fingers under the head of his cock and swiping his palm over the tip. He didn't hurry, though, and moved his mouth to the other nipple, licking and gently teething it into hardening as well.

Don let his eyes close, his skin slowly coming alive as Law attended the other nipple, the one he left behind hard and wet as his cock went from half-mast to full. He thoroughly enjoyed the feel of Law's hand, a little rough, but warm and careful.

Law rolled half on top of Don, freeing the hand he had been leaning on and bringing it to thumb at the freed nipple, rubbing it gently and rolling it between his fingers. He did think that some jewelry would make this even better for the man, or so he had heard. He only had the simple stained steel hoops in his ears, but some hookers said nipple piercings added a lot to a good experience. Others said they made the bad clients even worse, so Law had opted out of it this far. He’d had a few people try to convince him, and a few try to order him, but the moment he stepped out of the room he was no longer interested in what they wanted in the first place. 

He kept up the pace, building Don up slowly with lips and hands. He could very much come to enjoy this kind of work. Too bad it wasn't going to be this easy all the time. 

Don met him with lazy little movements of his hips, clearly unwilling to put forth too much effort, and simultaneously enjoying every little touch immensely. The hand in Law's hair kept right on petting, before sliding slowly down to stroke his back and spine, skipping past his bruises and the white patches.

After a little while, Law shifted his mouth from Don's nipples, keeping one hand there to rub and pull at them lightly, but his lips travelled up to Don's neck, licking and nipping at his skin, seeking out sensitive spots to tease. All the while, he remained careful of Don's reactions, ready to pull back at the smallest hint of rebuke.

His knees twitched, and the hand still behind his head fisted the pillow. His responses were favorable; little gasps, surprised chirps, and happy moans as his toes curled and uncurled. Yes, that was good… that was very good, and he even tilted his head to give Law more skin.

Law licked and nibbled on his skin carefully, listening for the responses to judge where to linger. He didn't dare to bite too hard with his teeth at any one place, though. Leaving a tiny mark when Don had been literally begging for it had been bad enough. If he went and initiated even the smallest mark... A shiver ran down his spine at the very idea, and it wasn't a pleasant shiver at all. It wasn't his place to lay any sort of claim here, if anyone should be leaving bitemarks, it was Don, surely. 

Don petted him more in response to the shivering, moaning softly to assure him he was doing just fine, even thrumming a little as he leaked a little into Law's fist.

Law picked up his speed just a little, gathering the precum to ease his strokes up and down the hard length. He could almost be interested in taking his cock, if he wasn't certain it would come hand in hand with pain. Not because Law wouldn't be able to take it - all he needs was good prep for that - but because sooner or later Don would show his darker side, and Law was torn between wanting to keep that to later and needing to know what he would be up against now. It was a rather disconcerting feeling, but for now he didn't want to push. Not yet. He could wait, could heal for a while. Maybe Don just wanted all marks to be gone from him before he put his own? That would be too much to hope for, he feared, so he didn't hope too much for it. 

He nibbled his way up the side of Don's throat, licking up and sucking on his ear. The earrings clicked against his teeth as he took it in his mouth and teased the lobe with his tongue. 

Don moaned and squirmed in his grip, bucking into his hand more strongly now as his arousal climbed. The mouth on his ear was especially winding him up, and his eyes had closed a while ago as his arm hung on to Law around the waist, ground him as the hands and mouth on him made him start to tingle from his head to his toes.

Law bit very softly into the skin between his lips, then tugged on the hoops in his mouth encouragingly, fingers tightening at the same time. He seemed to be enjoying himself a lot and while Law didn't know him well enough to tell how lose he was yet, he was getting there. 

Don moaned again, purring and chirping, as he steadily leaked more and more, approaching the level of arousal that meant orgasm wasn't far away. It wasn't hard to tell; he got especially squirmy and leaked like a faucet.

Law tugged again on the earrings, stroking his cock in a fast pace now, fingers more than slick enough to make it easy. He wondered how Don felt about dirty talk. No time like the present to find out, he supposed. 

"It is such a pleasure, pleasing the Young Master," he crooned in his ear, voice low. "The Young Master is so big and hard, this whore would beg on his knees for the honor of taking his cock."

"Hngh!!" Yep, that sure was a spurt of precome right there, the kind that heralded imminent orgasm the last two times, not to mention his voice had abruptly risen to a high whine. Don was definitely someone who enjoyed good dirty talk.

"This whore will take all of it," he purred, tightening his grip on Don's cock and jerking him fast now. "All of Young Master's cock, down his throat and up his ass, any way the Young Master wishes." He really hoped Don wasn't into rough throatfucking, though. He wasn't quite sure he could take that. 

Don moaned one more time and spilled, back arched up and flushed with kinky imaginings of Law riding his dick in various outfits and locations. When he came back down to the bed, he turned to face Law and used the arm from around his waist to pet his back. "Fuuuuuck, Law, how are you pushin' all my buttons so quick?"

Law grinned, all teeth and sharp edges. 

"As you said, I'm good at my job," he replied and shuffled a little until he reached the nightstand, grabbing a few of the wet tissues Don had given him earlier and set to cleaning the man. He was gentle when handling his cock - surely he was sensitive after just coming after all - but managed to gather most of the mess before it would spread onto the sheets. 

Don relaxed more now that he was clean, and sat up just enough to pull his shirt off and sling it messily in the corner before flopping back down. "Yes, yes you are...thanks. Mmmm. I'm gonna go to sleep, now. You wanna crash here or in your own room? I gotta be outta here at around ten am for meetings, and no time to fooling about before that."

"I think I'll go," Law said as he managed to figure out how the covers were tangled and pulled a warm comforter over Don's shoulders. He also located his books, having remained in one corner of the massive bed undisturbed, and grabbed them before climbing off the bed. "What time should I be available tomorrow?" he remembered to ask. He would need time to go around the mansion, figure out the place and get at least a little comfortable with it and it was good to know when he would be expected to do his job. 

He yawned and cuddled down in the blanket Law had so thoughtfully pulled over him. "Hrm, maybe a few hours before dinner? So around...three or four ish. But before dinner we gotta take you to a store and get you nice clothes for the Sunday family dinner. I don't think you have a nice suit to wear."

Law blinked, surprised that he was going to be attending this apparently important Sunday dinner. Then he wondered what Don would consider a 'nice suit' for his whore to wear and grimaced, luckily looking away from the man. It was too much to hope the man's kinks wouldn't involve an audience.             


"I'll make sure to be where you can find me, then," he promised and turned the lights off on his way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what kind o suit does Don find suitable for his whore to wear? Stay tuned to find out :P 
> 
> ~Sili


	6. Sharp Dressed Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law gets a suit~

Law didn’t get much sleep that night, but he rarely did when he was on these meds. One of the pills – he wasn’t even sure which one at this point – had managed to majorly fuck up his sleeping and he couldn’t quite remember the last time he got a night of good sleep. If it wasn’t the illness or his other aches bothering him, it was the useless tossing and turning in the bed until he wished he had someone around to hit him over the head if it would mean finally getting some rest. 

Instead, he read until his eyes started stinging, the lamp at his bedside table burning until the early hours, and only after the words stopped forming sensible sentences did he put down the book. He was almost through that one, too, and he smiled. He liked the thought of that entire bookshelf at his fingertips. He should go through in a bit more detail tomorrow; maybe there would be some textbooks. 

* * *

The next day went by surprisingly quickly. Law didn’t make it to breakfast very early, but Kid had that juice he had promised and it was a good meal, if not really catching his interest overly much. Still, food wasn’t to be wasted, so he managed to eat more than half of what the chef gave him this time, before the doctor of the house came and told him the Young Master had assigned him a bunch of tests to go through. Law had a very good idea what kind of tests those were, and he followed easily enough, allowed the man to draw more than enough blood, then with a bullshit excuse about suddenly forgetting something, he was out the door. The blood would be enough for the STD testing, and Law wasn’t about to become another pincushion for a curious doctor. His disease had nothing to do with Don, so there was no reason for the man, or anyone else, to know about it.

He spent the rest of the morning exploring the house, but walking too much wasn’t something he was comfortable most days, so after familiarizing himself with the general layout and memorizing three different ways out, he returned to Don’s study. 

There, he grabbed a number of high school level textbooks off the shelves and returned to his own room again. His room that already had a desk in it, shockingly enough. Well, he wasn’t going to complain about it, certainly! He dropped the textbooks there, and, after a quick lunch – he really wasn’t hungry yet but Kid had threatened him in the morning – he returned and started working on those. He would have to find some papers and pens to solve problems, so he left the math to one side, but history, science, geography and other such subjects were easy enough to grasp even without taking notes. And a lot easier to understand than the philosophy he had been dealing with last night, so he went through book after book easily enough. At this rate, he might be able to take the GED testing next week, if Don actually paid what he had promised. If he had enough money after buying his proper meds, of course.

* * *

Don returned home at three thirty that day, dragging and tired after a morning of meetings, a lunch spent persuading over twenty council votes to support the Baratie through a catering order, and an afternoon of furious activity to make a successful bid on the factory in the same district as the brothel he had just bought. He had a plan for that district, but until people were less overworked and had higher paychecks nothing in the economy was going to improve, nor the lives of the people that lived there.

He visited he own room first, to throw his suit in the wash basket and change into more casual slacks and a shirt with the deep v-neck that reached his bellybutton, as he preferred, and his pink coat. Only then, after he was changed and cleaned up, did he seek out Law. He was pleased to find him in his room, and made a note to get him some study guides and notebooks when he saw the numerous textbooks littering the desk. Law was studiously bent over it, and he knocked politely on the frame of the open door to get his attention.

"Ready to get fitted, Law?"

Law almost jumped at the knock, he hadn't heard Don in the other room with how focused he had been on the textbooks. He eyed the man with a raised eyebrow, remembering what he had said about getting Law a suit. 

"I really hope that… suit," he said the word a little doubtfully, "won't be coming out of my paycheck." He stood up and stretched, his spine popping loudly. How long had he been at the desk? 

He snorted. "Naaahhhhh. You need a suit as part of your job, y'know? Provided you stay on after the first month, I'll be asking you along on business trips, to clubs on my arm, stuff like that. So you'll need one or two suits to keep up appearances. That's covered in the fact that I'm the one asking you to go to these events, so therefore I provide appropriate clothing."

"Fair enough," Law nodded and looked down at his own faded shirt and old jeans. "Should I change?" He could absolutely imagine Don shopping at the kind of place they wouldn't let anyone like him inside, if he didn't clean up a bit beforehand. Though… He didn't quite have anything appropriate to change into, now that he thought about it…

He grinned wider. "Nope. We're getting you cool shit, and honestly I've sauntered in there naked and walked out fully clothed on more than one occasion."

Law raised an eyebrow, but grabbed his jacket, pills safely in its pocket, and followed after him. 

"I imagine a lot of people would happily make exceptions for you that they won't for me," he said, but there was little bite in it. It wasn't an accusation, just plain truth for him.

"Yes, but you're  _ with _ me. They'll make you the concessions, or I'll take my business elsewhere. Technically, I don't have to go out anywhere to get my suits tailored; I'm a tailor myself, and a damn good one. I commission other tailors to fit my suits because the entire trade is failing overall and I don't want it to disappear, I find it a very beautiful art. But if they're unwilling to accommodate me, I'll just buy the fabric and sew it myself. And they know it."

His teeth flashed, half bite and half amusement. "I used to sell them my suit designs."

"If you're getting me a tailor-made suit," Law considered, "shouldn't you wait until you've gotten my weight up? I might not quite fit in it in a week's time, with how much Mr. Eustass is trying to feed me."

"Oh, I'm going to have them use a bigger suit and then let it out once you gain a little weight. It's easier to make alterations without buying multiple suits that way," Don explained as he offered his arm to escort Law.

Law gave his arm easily enough, wondering if the man actually meant a suit. If he actually expected Law to join him to official business though…

"I should warn you I'm not exactly well versed in etiquette. It might be a minor disaster taking me to business trips and the like. I know how to suck cock," and take a beating but he didn't say that, "not how to behave in polite, formal company."

"Monet can give you lessons, or I'll give you pointers so you don't commit any of the gravest faux pas.  Actually, we'll do both of those… I don't tell business associates ‘hey this is my favorite whore, be nice to him', I generally say 'this is my junior business associate, I'm showing him the ropes'. So some mistakes will be expected, y'know?" He led him to a different elevator this time; it was right next to the grand entryway stairs. Apparently they were leaving via the front door.

"Well, as long as I get some pointers I shouldn't mess it up too badly," Law hummed curiously. He was a whore, not an escort, why would Don bother teaching him things like that? Maybe he was simply cheaper than an escort, so it was easier to teach him than bother with an actual one? Well, most escorts had more self-respect and boundaries, from what Law had heard, so it could be that as well. Easier to teach someone willing to take beatings the right way to speak, than it would be to teach someone who knew the etiquette to take the pain.

"Likely not," Don admitted. "You seem like the kind to be a very fast learner and you've got a whole month of lesson time ahead of you, at the least. After all, Monet can take an hour or two to tutor you when I'm out of the house. That shouldn't cut into your leisure time too much, I hope?"

"Not at all," Law hummed, actually liking the thought of lessons, even if the topic wouldn't be exactly scholarly. Well, there was a certain art in getting people to believe you weren't what you actually were, and Law had more than a little experience in that. Roleplaying could be useful in strange ways. "I don't think I've met this Monet yet. Or much anyone, with the amount of people that are supposed to live here, it's very quiet." Or that might have had something to do with Law being mostly quiet and turning the other corridor every time he heard footsteps or voices. But well, he wasn't sociable, sue him.

"It generally is, considering I've had a large portion of the house soundproofed. Rent it out to spring break partiers, remember? I soundproofed  _ all _ that shit," Don giggled, as they exited the main doors and down the steps to a waiting limo.

Law almost lost his footing at the seemingly innocent mention of soundproofing. It might be useful for spring break parties, but that wasn't all it could be useful for, Law was sure. 

He managed to swallow down the dread at what Don liked to do to people in those soundproof rooms and instead focused on other things. Like the limo. It was a nice limo.

"And is that soundproofing, too?" He asked suggestively and moved half a step closer to the man, looking up at him through his lashes.

Don raised his eyebrows. "Nooooo… but I pay my drivers a very nice wage to encourage them not to pay attention to whatever they might hear through the window. However-- fooling around will have to wait until  _ after _ you've been fitted. I did promise them no more having to deal with cum stains during fittings."

"There don't have to be stains," Law teased, but didn't push. He didn't mind either way, as he was almost certain Don wouldn't be doing anything too bad in a non-isolated environment and pleasing him at Law's terms would be much safer than waiting. But he wouldn't push too much. On the way back would be good enough, too.

Don hummed thoughtfully and leaned back in his seat, looking out the window and trying to shake off some of his exhaustion. He really was tired, so, so tired… he hated days like today. They drained him nearly dry. So many people to manipulate, so little time!

Law didn't quite break the silence, instead settled in the comfortable seat. He didn't often get to drive around, and most certainly not around this part of the city, so he joined Don in observing the outside.

* * *

It wasn't long before they pulled up smoothly outside of an obviously fancy suit shop; not only was it huge, with big glass window displays, there was a doorman. A fucking doorman, for a  _ shop _ .

Don opened the door first, and held out a hand for Law, smiling. "Right this way, Mr. Law."

Law eyed the fancy polished displays and the impeccable doorman and then grimaced at his own clothes. 

"Are you sure they're not gonna try and sweep me out with the garbage?" he asked dubiously, taking Don's hand on his way out of the car.

"Of course not, Law. You're with me, and you'll be leaving in at least one suit with another in the works. I think you'll like it; most people enjoy how sexy they feel in a suit."

The doorman opened the door for them and Don made a note to tip the man on the way out; not only did he not bat an eye at their appearances, he gave them a warm smile. That was nice.

Law was rather surprised by the lack of a hostile reaction from the man. He supposed Don must be bringing them a lot of money, be it with his clients or the designs he had provided them with. Well, that at least made it a little less awkward for him, he supposed. He was coming in with the Big client, which, well! Don was his big client, too!

"I wouldn't know," he hummed and looked around the interior of the shop curiously. "I've never been in a suit."

"They are phenomenally expensive," Don admitted, "especially ones of high quality like I get here. It's worth every dollar, of course, but… before I could afford these, I wore cheap, second-hand ten dollar suits. It didn't go over very well with business associates, so I got pretty pissed and bought one of these the minute I had the cash."

"So far, I've only seen that pink coat on you," Law eyed him and crooked an eyebrow. "And I've seen underneath it, of course, but still no suit." He wondered if he would have to be groped and measured. Probably.

Don grinned. "That's because I only wear suits to business. This is going out. But I did mention I know how to make clothes… want me to do the measuring?" He flicked his fingers with a lick of his lips.

That sounded like a truly bizarre kink, Law decided. But a fairly harmless one at that. 

"Be my guest," he offered with a small smirk. Come to think of it, this might be because of his bruises. Maybe Don simply didn't want them seen, which made sense, he supposed. "I, for my part, know just about nothing about making clothes aside than guessing I'll have to strip down for the measuring."

Don snorted. "Admittedly, most people don't. That's why the fashion industry gets away with the atrocities they do… here," he guided Law to step up onto a round little platform. "Strip while I grab the measuring tape and I'll be able to tell the tailor your measurements, with adjustments for expected weight gain. Then we'll have him fit a ready-made suit to flatter you and then we can go home and have dinner."

"Sounds simple enough," Law hummed and toed off his shoes, before stepping on the platform. He shrugged off his jacket and shirt, leaving them in a neat pile to the side and started working on his pants. "What atrocities do they get way with?" He asked absently. 

"Hrm? Oh-- oh, the fashion industry. Things like disposable dresses, things meant only to be ever worn once, hats so heavy they strain and can seriously injure the necks of people who wear them, the absolute  _ crime _ of high heels too shoddy to properly support weight over a hundred pounds… sewing cheap clothing out of shit fabric and slapping a brand name on it so they can charge fifty dollars for a pair of jeans they cut out more fabric than they kept that will fall apart after three washes. Not to mention what they've done to the fur industry! Wool would be better, for both the industry, the consumer, and the shepherds, but does any fashion designer try to work with wool, with lace and thread and yarn, try to improve wool blends so they're not as scratchy? No, instead they bully silkworm breeders into bullying their silkworms and charge the consumer premium for the service."

Don's voice was annoyed and full of disgust. "I despise the fashion industry. The only fashion I'll ever get behind is good suits, and that's because they can be made out of any fabric and classed up easily with lapel pins, handkerchiefs, and scarves, all of which are reasonable to procure."

Law's eyebrows rose at the rant. Bullying silkworms…? Shepherds? 

"I… see. And I also see you're quite passionate about it, too. I can't say I've ever had anyone dress down the fashion industry for me before," he said with amusement. Oh, he had people rant at him all the time, but it was usually concerning more personal problems. Sometimes, accompanied with taking their frustration out on him. This didn't seem to be that kind of rant, though. He had learned to recognize those from a mile away. 

Don smiled a little awkwardly-- the first time he had looked awkward since Law had met him, actually. It was odd, seeing him look so… human.

"I'm very passionate about it, yes. It's such a simple concept and it frustrates me that people just don't seem to get it. Treat people and the environment well, and the returns you receive more than outweigh the cost. It's honestly not that difficult, and yet time and again and again I see the exact opposite happening. It drives me up the wall."

"I suppose some people just have other concerns that come first," Law mused, head cocked and examining Don curiously. That look seemed… Strange on him. "Be it actual concerns, or their own selfish desires." He shrugged. He didn't have much experience with people treating other people well, not to mention the environment. Well. Not in a long while. He fidgeted, shoving those thoughts back into the dusty corner of his mind they had crawled out of and ignoring the tension that pulled his shoulders straight. 

Don shrugged and sighed as he whipped out the tape and started taking measurements. "Yes, I know. It never stops pissing me off, though. I'll be happy after we get you a suit… the car ride home is perfect for blowing off steam and I'll make sure your suit stays clean."

Law wondered how exactly Don thought Law would be sucking cock without dusting up the knees of the new suit, but he shrugged it off. He wouldn't put it past the man to have a spare, clean rug just for that kind of thing. And Law could swallow like, well, a whore. 

"I'm sure you'll be just as happy taking it off of me," he smirked as he cooperated with Don and the measuring tape.

Don's mouth curled into a sweet smirk at the hinting and teasing. He loved it! "You're quite right," he purred, "But that'll have to wait until we get home. And of course, you'll be happy to be out of it too," he added more seriously, taking his waist measurement and torso length, "all the pre-made suits are starched pretty heavily so they keep their distinctive sharp seams on the mannequins. It's scratchy and itches like crazy."

"Great," Law grumbled. The pale spots got irritated easily and he had a lot of them by now - mostly due to the bad meds he had been taking. The right ones helped stop the spread, even shrank most of the existing ones, but the ones he could afford barely even slowed the process. But, if Don wanted him in a suit, he would be in a suit. 

"In that case, I'll have to entice you to take it off of me as soon as we're back, then," he teased some more to hide his thoughts. 

"Well, you'll have sort of… long underwear on," Don admitted. "Not just to protect your skin but to bulk out your figure so you have comfortable room when you wear the suit without anything underneath except a dress shirt."

"That's a new one," Law mused. "Wearing a suit in the height of summer must not be fun. Do they even have something that will fit me at hand?" He didn't have a decent reference, but the numbers Don's measuring tape seemed to be producing didn't seem very large. Law was tall enough, but aside from that he didn't have an ounce of flesh clinging to his bones. 

"It's going to come from the teenagers section, but yes," Don confessed as he wound the tape back up expertly and put it back where he had found it.

"The dressing room is there, wait for me and I'll bring the long johns and the suit when they're ready."

"Sure thing," Law nodded, refusing to grimace at the thought that he would be wearing clothes for teenagers. He had done well enough to survive through that part of his life, he would rather not be brought back to it anymore. 

He picked up his folded clothes and padded over to the room Don had pointed out, finding a comfortable bench dressed in leather where he could sit and wait. The managers of the place had to know Don well to allow him this kind of freedom in their shop. 

It wasn't long until someone, dressed in a very classy brown suit, appeared at the door and wordlessly handed Law what looked like a white undersuit. This must be the "long underwear" Don mentioned, except the sleeves and collar were fashioned to look similar to a dress shirt, and the entire thing was form-hugging. It was cotton, though, and softer and smoother than silk against Law's bruised skin.

"When the underwear is comfortable," the man in the suit said, "I have been instructed to help you dress in this suit so it is adequately adjusted to be tailored in the next room."

"Thank you," Law said a little awkwardly and took the undersuit from him. The man didn't even seem to see Law's skin and, really, what had he expected? Of course none of them would accuse their big client of anything. 

He quickly but carefully put it on, glad for the soft protection over his irritable skin. But why did he need someone to help him dress? Was this just a rich-people thing, or was there a trick to it?

The man was politely looking away, but when Law ceased to move he looked back again. "Is that comfortable, sir? If it is, we can start getting this adequately settled," he gestured to the suit draped over his other arm.

"Yeah, I think this is ok," he said, smoothing out the soft cloth and eyeing the offered suit. He hoped he didn't look as lost as he felt. Telling Don he had never worn a suit was one thing, but walking in this sort of fancy suit shop and declaring the same seemed embarrassing to say the least. 

The man gave him a mild smile, offering the pants. "Good. Comfort is priority for valued patrons."

Law considered asking if he was just there to be a glorified clothes hanger, but didn't, instead taking the pants and wondering where the trick was supposed to be. Sure, they were fancy pants, but still pants. He was fairly sure he could put on pants for himself. He was careful with them, of course - the fabric looked and felt far too expensive for carelessness - and he tried not to bunch it or wrinkle it as he pulled them over the undersuit. 

They settled fairly easily, and that's when the man unfolded another piece; a vest. A very fancy-looking vest, with large golden buttons. He was getting a three piece suit with a vest and a waistcoat, one of the fancier kinds.

Law was suddenly very glad that Don had initiated this and thus, paying for it. Given the look of the place, he had the suspicion that his weekly pay would not cover the suit. Shit, it might not even cover the vest alone. Yeah, if Don wanted him cleaned up this much, he could damn well pay for it. 

He took the vest and put it on, pointedly not shrugging it on carelessly in front of the unfamiliar man. 

Once Law had it on, the man came around to his side and straightened the seams of the vest, adjusting it in tiny increments here and there-- to settle it properly, so they'd know where and how to take it in. Then he held open the jacket, for Law to slip into without disturbing his vest.

Law stood still for the adjustments, curiously observing the man at work, but he didn't really see a big difference in how the vest sat on him before and after the fiddling. Well, he wasn't the expert here, admittedly. 

He put his hands through the sleeves of the jacket and allowed the man to put it on as to not undo his work with the vest by simply shrugging it on. 

This he adjusted too, in small bits, smoothing it down and circling Law thoughtfully, straightening the buttons and the cuffs. Then he nodded. "Right this way, sir, for the fitting." He led Law out of the booth and into the room next door, where Don was perched on a chair rather awkwardly too small and much too short for him, at which point the man in brown gestured Law up onto a platform in the middle… and snapped a wristband with a cushion full of pins onto his arm.

The man in the brown suit was the proprietor!

"The good news is, as ever, your measurements are flawless, Mister Doflamingo. The bad news is if he puts on weight you're going to need a new suit, even taking out the adjustments, within three months, and knowing your chef as well as I do, I know he's going to put on weight. In the meantime, however, I'm sure we can make him look like a proper gentleman between this appointment and the next."

Don smiled. "That is all I'm asking for. As per our usual agreement, when he has outgrown it we will return it to the store so it can go to some other young person desperately in need of a suit but lacking enough funding."

"Of course," the tailor smiled, "of course."

Law held back a snicker at the idea that he would be made into a 'proper gentleman'. Oh, surely they could make him look like one if they really tried, but there was not a hint of propriety in him. He was pretty sure he could make the brown-suited man blush inside five minutes if he let his tongue run loose. Only the remnants of his pride and the fact that he was talking to a person who didn't know he was a hooker kept him quiet. 

"That's a nice deed," he said as he walked up on the platform. "But how many people lacking the money would even think to step into this store?" 

"You'd be surprised," they said simultaneously as the tailor started sewing the adjustments he had already made for Law's thin frame. He was rather a box shape, right now, being so skinny, but with a few darts here and a little pinch there, he could make a very flattering, strong figure. "See, there's this  _ businessman _ , you know, who only buys his suits from one place, and tells all his associates. Naturally, because they're sniveling fools, they try to ingratiate themselves with this businessman by wearing the same kind of suits, even if they can't afford them, but worse yet they pressure their children to do the same. So every few weeks, we'll get a shy young person who comes in and, quite hesitantly, asks to have a look at the untailored section. You can tell which ones because they flinch when they see the price tags," he continued, putting a pin in his teeth to sew a dart before moving on.

"And when they go very pale, I pretend I'm rather reluctant to let them leave, and I tell them, 'there is one more section… but they're all returned suits, either outgrown or unsuitable. Because they've been previously owned, store policy is they are to be given away, as we are not to dare sell anything of inferior quality… but if you wish, perhaps something there will interest you?' And there is nothing quite as lovely as the color coming back into their faces, along with excitement, and I get the pleasure of knowing my suits are in good hands," he finished up and circled Law several times, before nodding happily. "I think that should do, sir, if you'd like to come over to the mirror?"

Law wasn't sure how much he dared move with all those pins and needles poked in different places in his clothing. Even one displacing and poking him could draw blood and ruin the suit before he had so much as seen how it looks on him. He did move over to the mirror, though,  _ very carefully _ .

"That's very cunning of that businessman," Law said as he peeked into the mirror curiously. 

"It gets me free advertising, and it gets that businessman the pleasure of knowing children aren't going to be yelled at by inadequate parents looking out for their reputations and little else," the tailor replied blandly.

Law looked like a different man, in that suit. The shoulders had been subtly taken in, making them look sharper and a little larger, lending him an air of quiet power, and while the vest made him look modest, the coat had been pinched in near his hip bones, giving the coat a very gentle flare that brought attention to his torso and hips, creating an illusion that he wasn't as skinny as he was. The sleeves had been adjusted in the armpits, so when he moved his arms to the pockets of the coat they remained straight and even everywhere but at the bend of his elbow, making him look posh and polished.

All in all, he cut an exceptionally strong and elegant figure compared to the scruffy jeans and oversized hoodie he had been in, which made him look smaller and more vulnerable. He looked… like a businessman. He looked like someone that anyone in his own profession would tail for five blocks trying to catch the attention of.

The whole thing was kind of ruined by the way he was all but gaping at his own reflection, frozen and wide-eyed. He didn't look like himself. He looked like someone who very much belonged in this kind of store, handing out the kind of money this suit would cost. Manners and etiquette be damned, they could make him look the part, at least. And make it fit him, too.

"That's awesome," he replied, sounding more than a little stunned.

The tailor fucking beamed at him. "Thank you! I do my best, considering what I charge for these. Alright, stand still where you are and I'll sew all the places I have pins so you can actually wear that home, and I can have another one made up in a few days."

"Wait a couple weeks for him to gain weight," Don suggested. "If we get an idea of his rate of growth we can adjust the suits for expected weight gain accordingly."

"Ah, yes, of course. So let me just fix this one up…"

He returned to his needle and thread, while Don smiled from his chair and openly admired the handsome figure Law made.


	7. Properly Blown Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law gets a suit and a treat~

Law had barely held back a squeak at the realization the man was going to sew the thing while it was  _ still _ on him, but determinedly stood very,  _ very _ still as the older man neared with the needle and thread. The guy knew what he was doing, Law told himself resolutely. Knew exactly what he was doing, and if he poked a hole in Law and ruined that… that damn amazing suit… it would be such a pity- uh, it would be his own fault. Not Law's. Because Law wasn't going to move. Or possibly breathe. 

In what felt like half an hour but was merely minutes, the last of the pins were put back in his wrist holder and the last bit of thread was expertly tied and snipped. The man straightened up, stepped back, and gave a satisfied nod. Not so much as a poke or a scratch. "Perfect. I'm glad it satisfies."

Law gazed at the mirror again, still looking amazed and turned this way and that, moving more freely now that the pins and needles were not too close anymore. It looked damn well made for him, not just quickly refitted. Or rather, it looked made to change him completely. 

He had the bubbling desire to say 'I'm a whore' aloud just to see if the world would break from the disparity of his look and appearance. But there was the proprietor right there, so he somehow managed to hold the desire down, even if it bubbled out as a small giggle. 

"You really do weave some kind of magic here," he told the man, then turned to Don, twirling in place. "Does it satisfy, Young Master?" He tried to make the title sound less dirty, more like how the maid had used it that time. It only made sense to keep up at least a little face. 

Don smiled, his fingers steepled in front of him. "Yes, yes it does, Mister Law. You look splendid. And you seem to like it, I hope?" His face seemed to be actually… hopeful, like he was somehow worried Law wouldn't like it.

The proprietor tapped Don on the shoulder, and Don handed him not a thick bundle of bills, but just a few. They, however, had a  _ very _ high number on them. Did he usually keep thousand dollar bills in his pockets? That would be good to know…

"I'm not entirely sure just how suited to my… position it is," Law said, but looked behind him to eye the mirror one more time. The man portrayed hardly looked like him. "But I can't say I don't like it," he smoothed his hands over the lapels of the jacket and raised his eyebrows at the exchange. 

Don grinned and clapped his hand as the proprietor put the payment away in his safe. "Excellent! Then let's get home, so we can have a lovely dinner and show off how good you look in your new suit. I bet Kid will be thrilled to see you looking so handsome!"

"Sounds like a wonderful idea," Law hummed, suddenly really hoping Don had that extra clean rug in his limo. He did not want to ruin this suit. Not when it was the first thing in a long while to make him willingly look at himself in the mirror more than he had to. 

He let Don lead the way out, as he hadn't paid much attention to the route they had taken upon entering.

Back in the car, Don waited until they were moving before unbuckling his seatbelt, switching seats, and leaning over to kiss Law on the mouth, purring and threading fingers into the hair on the back of his neck.

"I knew you were gonna look good," his voice had gone husky, "I didn't anticipate you lookin' fuckin' edible Law. Fuckin' hell that suit makes ya look amazin'."

"I am very glad to have exceeded expectations. Though I think it was mostly the suit, not much of me," he hummed and leaned into the kiss. Law considered asking for something clean to kneel on, and he damn well might if this was going in the direction he thought it would be. He rested a hand on Don's thigh, slipping it suggestively up. He had promised to help him get some relief on their way back, after all. 

Don growled happily into his mouth, licking at Law's lips to ask for access as his other hand reached into a side compartment to pull out a towel. "Oh, s'you too, a'right," he purred, "an' I'm th'kinda man what likes t' show m'appreciation~"

"Hmmm?" Law murmured into the kiss. He opened his mouth happily enough when Don prodded for access and was very quickly discovering Don was a good kisser. He rarely got actual kisses, but he could recognize a good one, when it made his toes curl inside the brand new shoes that had come with the suit. 

Finding Law was thoroughly enjoying his kiss, Don dropped the towel in Law's lap to take his face in both hands, petting his face and ears as he kissed him deeper, more tender, pulling away only to breathe and then coming back for more as soon as he had taken a few good ones.

Law kissed back readily enough, one hand fisting in the towel that had been dropped in his lap - would you look at that, he didn't even have to ask! - and the other massaging eagerly the inside of Don's thigh. The kissing was taking up most of his attention, though, and he tried to give as good as he got, but damn Don knew how to steal your breath. 

Naturally. Don had a wicked mouth, after all. But after a few minutes, he was too tingly and eager to keep teasing Law with his tongue alone, and broke the kiss again, his hands dropping to Law's pants to start undo his fly and zipper. "I suggest you put that towel across your thighs," he hummed. "Sometimes I can't help drooling."

By then, Law was more than a little interested, so it took him a moment to realize that Don was going for his cock, rather than the other way around. He blinked at him, more than a little confused. 

"Yo- you want to blow me ?" His voice was not-quite as steady as he might have liked it. 

Don's grin was half teeth and half licking tongue. "Didn't I just say you look edible in this suit? That wasn't just a clever turn of phrase, Law~" With his pants open, Don was able to guide his cock out, tucking the towel under so when he gave the head a long, slow lick it didn't drip on his slacks.

Law seemed to jump like he hadn't quite believed Don would actually do it, but then groaned loudly, too loudly for the confined space of the limo. His head fell back and he sank into the seat, knees falling open and the hand on Don's thigh squeezing at the sensation. He had never had a client interested in sucking him off. Well, he hadn't before at least. Don seemed to be a first all around. 

Don chuckled and licked it again, before taking the head into his mouth and slowly sinking down… down… down… and didn't stop… until his nose hit Law's new suit.

And then the fucker swallowed. Swallowed and squeezed his throat around Law like a class-A whore.

Law almost jumped and dragged out a breathless 'ooooooohh'. The pleasure had spiked so quickly it left him reeling, panting and his hips tried to thrust up, even though there wasn't really any part uncovered by Don's mouth. When the man swallowed, Law yelped and his cock leaked, heat touching his cheeks as he realized just how quick this was going to end if Don kept it up. Shit, pain he could take and stand, but  _ pleasure _ ? That was rarely something used against him, and he didn't have any kind of stamina when he was flung into it so suddenly. 

And Don had no mercy, either, starting to bob quick and easy and still keeping up that swallowing, squeezing Law's cockhead repeatedly at the back of his throat as he pressed Law's legs a little wider, the towel drooping between them.

Law kept up with him, moaning like, well like a whore, but not at all for show this time. He just couldn't seem to close his mouth and those sounds kept coming out of it. Not that he even noticed, assaulted as he was by the quickly building pleasure, his cock twitching in Don's mouth. It took no time at all before he was curling up, unable to say anything but his hand on Don's thigh squeezing tight in warning. He should ask, he remembered vaguely, should ask for permission but fuck it felt so good that he couldn't so much as form the words to say, other than a choked and barely recognizable 'please'.

Figuring Law was asking for more, to get him to orgasm, Don gave him a thumbs-up and sucked hard, swallowing him down again and sliding his thumb between Law's legs through the gap his fly made to press the triangle of muscle where legs and balls met: the Pleasure Triangle. It was usually a surefire overload of pleasure.

Law's eyes tried to roll into the back of his head at the sudden maddening burst of pleasure, and he screamed as he came, overwhelmed by the heat and tightness of Don's mouth. His entire body shook with it as he gasped for breath, starts bursting in his vision at every sharp aftershock. 

Don swallowed him down, but gently pulled away when he stopped coming, humming softly and licking his lips, then used the corner of the towel to dab the corners of his mouth and tucked Law back into his pants. He was already rather clean, having been balls-deep when he came, leaving no mess to clean up.

Don then smiled up at Law from in his lap, thoroughly enjoying Law's face, but also carefully monitoring his breathing.

Law's breath was fast for a long, long moment, whimpering out with his aftershocks, but soon enough he began to settle. He took one deep inhale, then sighed it out and blinked, trying to focus his eyes. 

"Ffffffuuck," was about all he could slur right then, trying to kick his brain back into gear. That much pleasure seemed to have shorted a number of important things in it.

Don leaned up and kissed him, lightly and softly, and petted his hair and shoulders. "Mhm, that's about what we did. Can you feel your toes yet?"

"The'r kinda tingly," he murmured, actually wriggling his toes in the shoes and kissing back. Don kissed really well. Like, unfairly well. Someone who kissed this well shouldn't need a hooker, he could just kiss anyone he met and have them groveling at his feet. 

"Mmm, tingly is okay, feeling will come back with a little time," Don murmured, cupping his face tenderly again as he kept kissing him. "Mmm...I like th'way you kiss."

Law wondered what way that was. Hungry and possibly needy for tender affection? Tender and affectionate was certainly what Don had been so far, and Law didn't have many defenses against that, too. It certainly felt like the man was trying to get under his skin every way he could. And this was barely his second day, fuck. He needed to be careful, but with his resolve still orgasm-dimmed he couldn't work up the worry. 

"I think," he murmured between kisses, pressing into Don's hands on his face. "'m the one who likes how you kiss."

Don's smile softened, as did his kiss, as he pressed closer to Law, nearly crawling into his lap in search of more contact and affection. "Mmmmm… thanks. I like kissin'. Not everyone does."

"I don't do much of it," Law offered in turn, his brain-mouth filter seeming to be one of the last things to get back into working order. "'t's not what most clients look for in me." 

"Yeah. I noticed most clients are fuckin' dicks-- an' I didn't mean that as a pun, but they're that too. S'probably why I like kisses so much. Didn't get as many as I would've liked when I was younger."

Something in those words tickled Law's mind, like there was something important almost being said, but he wasn't quite clear-headed enough to puzzle it out. Instead, he kissed him again, preferring to suck on Don's lip and twist their tongues together rather than think too much right then. That orgasm had been spectacular, and the longer he could stretch the good feelings, the better.

Don shut up and kissed him, cuddling into his lap until the car rolled to a stop; it left him aware only when they stopped, and then he raised his head curiously. "MMm. I think we're home."

Law looked outside, surprised to find they were, if fact, back at the mansion. He could have sworn the way there had been much longer. He shook those thoughts out of his head, though, and kissed Don's jaw one more time, before sighing. God, the man was almost in Law's lap - as much as him as could fit at least. Had they wrinkled the new suit? He shook his head. Wrinkles on the suit were not the strangest thing about now.

"I thought you were supposed to be blowing off steam on the way back, not, well," he grinned, "blowing." 

Don smiled at him, sultry and seductive. "Of course I am. I did. Watching you catapult into afterglow land was very relaxing. And I've never disliked blowing the odd handsome man." He gave him one more peck before opening the door to exit, tugging his own clothes a little to hide his own half-hard erection.

Law blinked after him, confused. He didn't dislike giving a blowjob? Well, he supposed some people liked it, and he himself didn't hate it entirely - what he truly disliked was usually what accompanied it, but… It felt kind of strange to him that even after years of being a whore, there were still things that were new to him. Still. He shook those thoughts away and stepped out of the limo. He fussed with his clothing when he did, brushing off nonexistent wrinkles and surreptitiously trying to check if there were any stains on his pants. He liked the damn suit, he didn't want it ruined!

"What now, Young Master?" he smiled and offered his arm to Don. He felt like he could be an actual arm candy in that suit now. That at least was something. 

Don took that arm. "Now we go eat dinner in the kitchen, and show off your new suit to Kid before tomorrow's Family dinner. Then we'll take it off and have it cleaned so you don't have to worry about starch against your skin tomorrow."

Kitchen again. Food again. And Law had thought yesterday's two meals had been more than he was used to! He could hardly force himself to finish half of what Kid served him, and while he knew he needed to eat, he was so unaccustomed to so much. Well, the food was good. And eating right would make his body stronger and he needed that, if he planned on ever winning against his goddamn disease. So, eat he would. 

Would Kid like the suit? And what the hell did it mattered? Fuck, he hadn't been so conscious of his clothes before, how did the damn thing make this big a difference? 

"Sounds fun," he hummed and brushed imaginary dust off the jacket one more time. Christ! This thing was messing up his mind. So what if the damn suit made him look good? It was just a look . He had to bite his lip against that strange need to declare that he was a whore again, because surely he didn't look like one at that moment. Well. Looks changed nothing. "And I'm sure you can have a lot of fun taking it off." Maybe Don was one of those people who liked his presents professionally wrapped and decorated? 

Don smiled. "Mmm, yes, yes we can. Maybe I'll see if I can make you come with nothing but my fingers, since I can definitely do it with just my mouth. That'll make me really look forward to peeling you out of your undersuit and licking you until you shake."

They went up the steps and turned immediately toward the kitchen, matching strides and looking like they actually belonged together.

Law's eyes widened a little and he licked his lips. Was pleasure the tool Don preferred to break those in his bed? Law didn't have defenses against that and in some ways, the idea made him as worried as if Don had a whip in his hand. Ok, perhaps not as worried. Law didn't hate being dominated as much as he hated being hurt, but in most of his experience the two had come hand in hand. If Don really preferred to tear him into pieces with his mouth and fingers, he would and Law wouldn't even fight it. 

If only he was lucky enough for that to be all of it…

"I don't doubt you'd manage it," he said and looked at Don's face from the corner of his eye. 

Don smiled at that, and leaned over just enough to kiss Law's cheek. "You like a tongue going everywhere you never thought a person was willing to lick? I realize this isn't exactly table conversation, but we're not at the table yet."

"What's wrong with the conversation? All we're talking about is eating, " he widened his eyes, faking innocence. He certainly liked a tongue much better than a whip, or like on that one dreadful time, a knife. "Though I think you'd like me to take a long shower before you'd go that far." If he actually would. But… He had swallowed Law's cock like it was nothing. Maybe he actually  _ would _ .

"Oh, most certainly. I'm glad you're smart enough to think ahead that far, because I'm definitely one to demand cleanliness out of what I  _ eat _ . But My tongue is very flexible in its tastes… it'll wander just about anywhere. I just hope you won't be offended if I take a break to brush my teeth after, considering I really enjoy kisses and nobody will kiss someone whose tongue has just been certain places if you get my drift."

"I most certainly do," Law smirked. He remembered those kind of things and planned to very firmly take advantage of them all. Extra showers and baths, because Don insisted on cleanliness were one of those. Hot water had sometimes been a luxury in the dump he used to live in, and even in the brothel you had to take quick-and-to-the-point showers. "And you'd have to do a lot more than that to offend me," he snorted. When was the last time someone had hoped not to offend him in some way?

"Oh good. I don't understand why some people get mad at me when I stop to brush and use mouthwash between having my face buried as deep in their ass as it'll get, and putting my mouth… literally anywhere else. And they can get downright mean about it! Like just because they 'cleaned themselves out' it should erase the fact that my tongue was up their ass and there's literally no telling what kind of bacteria is living in their colon, which can both survive the purging and multiply rapidly." He shook his head, sticking out his tongue as they entered the kitchen proper.

Law snickered. 

"And here I thought you worried about inappropriate conversations at the table. I don't think most of my colleagues are quite as frank half the time. But I can see nothing offensive in that. It only makes sense," he nodded agreeably and looked around the kitchen for Kid.


	8. Sweet Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don delivers on some promises and there's good food all around.

Clanging noises were emitting from the kitchen as per usual when occupied by a certain redhead, followed by a 'whoosh' of fire.

Kid muttered. "A little less rum next time." But there was a clatter of things being transferred to plates all the same.

The redhead glanced up when the two men walked in and gave a quick smile in greeting before hurrying around the kitchen, more sounds of clattering and another whoosh accompanied by a moderate ball of fire that quickly went out.

A final clang and Kid carried multiple plates from his hands and up his arms to the counter. "Here we go~"

Three large plates were set down first, followed by six smaller ones. He turned and carried over a few bowls as well.

"Tonight, we are having flambé! I've been wanting to work on it for a while and class let out early tonight so I did." Kid pointed to the still simmering steak. "First we have a Steak Diane, flambéed with dark rum but I made sure to use a bit less on Law's so it all cooked off leaving only the taste. Then there's roasted broccoli with garlic and twice baked potatoes," he motioned to the crisp and aromatic green flowerettes that sat next to a large potato that had been cut in half, hallowed out, the insides mixed and cooked with seasonings and refilled to be topped with cheddar and lightly browned on top with tiny strips of bacon.

"For dessert, I made bombé Alaska for Don and myself and Bananas Foster for Law." He sat down the caramelized and decorated bananas in front of Law, and a mound of white meringue crisped by flame like a good marshmallow stuffed with a moist strawberry sponge cake and strawberry ice cream. He placed a small bowl of actual strawberries next to Don's dessert plate.

"So... what you think? If it tastes half as good as Law is looking in that suit, I'll count myself very lucky." Kid winked at the man.

Don already had half his plate gone; it seemed he had been particularly hungry.  "As always, I love everything you cook, especially the boozy aftertaste. And the broccoli- you always manage to have it fully cooked, and yet not mushy. I appreciate it, as ever."

Law look at the food, seeming quite impressed. He had never even seen food so fancy. Even... even back then, his mother had never been a great cook. Oh, she fared well enough, but she couldn't make things like  _ this _ . Kid was certainly a chef, not simply a live-in cook. 

He swallowed down the lump in his throat at the thoughts of before with a piece of steak and potatoes. It was as tasty as it looked, if not better.

"It's amazing," Law offered. He ate slowly, though, in part because his heart wasn't much into eating, and in part because he refused to stain the suit. 

Kid beamed at the compliments. "Then I guess I am lucky, because amazing is definitely a way to describe how Law is looking. It's a good fit for you, really, no matter what you might be thinking. I know how it feels. The first suit can be pretty jarring. I remembered repeating to myself when I thought I was alone, "I'm a whore." Just felt like I had to say it, so I wouldn't forget or something."

Kid took a bite of his steak, sighing in satisfaction that the meat had retained the tenderness.

Don chuckled and ruffled Kid's hair. "It's a psychological thing, I assume- nearly everyone does it when I get them their first suit. As if whores can't be classy and wear nice things! Most escorts have to start at the bottom just like everyone else," he sighed, a little wistfully, as he attacked the rest of his broccoli and then started on his potatoes.

Law had stopped with his fork halfway to his mouth to stare at Kid dubiously. He wasn't a whore, Law had seen many, knew the look of someone who circled the streets at night. Kid wasn't… now. But maybe he hadn't always been the pampered chef of a big-time businessman. 

"I still feel like the world should break if I say it, though," Law managed a smirk. "There's just something not quite right about a whore," he stopped, as if waiting for an actual crack, "being suited up quite like  _ this _ ."

Kid shrugged. "There shouldn't be, and Don's working on changing those perceptions. But yeah, I see your point, it does take some getting used to at first." He smiled. "But you will, if you stick around here long enough."

Don looked down a little shyly and finished off his food so he could attack dessert. "You know my opinion of the sort of person who uses sex services and doesn't even respect the person willing to give them sex in exchange for money. I mean… there's a reason they have to pay for sex, and they should be goddamn grateful there are people they  _ can _ pay for sex."

Law looked away and remained quiet at Don's words. Yes, there were reasons people had to pay for sex. And Don had not revealed his yet, which made Law uneasy. However he might talk about respect, Law didn't think there would be much of that, once he finally demanded what he truly wanted from Law. It was easy to talk of respect now, but it wouldn't last long. After the first time Law was reduced to sobbing and begging under him, there wouldn't be much left to respect. 

He chewed on a piece of broccoli disinterestedly and tried to bring back at least his earlier interest in the dessert, but his stomach was twisting uncomfortably. Maybe it wasn't due to the food, but it made him less and less comfortable with sitting here, sharing a meal with Don and… Had Kid been Don's hooker? Probably, at some point. Maybe he could ask him about the man's worst kinks. Surely he would be willing to share them with Law, only to get him prepared for when Don decided he wanted to finally take what he was paying for so extravagantly…

Kid reached out and ruffled both Law's and Don's hair. "You two are thinking so hard it's an insult to the food I made. Focus on that, then twist yourselves up in knots." He chuckled.

Kid looked at Law's plate. "You don't have to finish, but do you think you can take two more bites of steak and potato? Then you can just eat whatever you want of your dessert, I won't mind. I'll put it up for snack one of your snacks tomorrow. I won't be in from just after breakfast and to just before dinner is about to be served tomorrow night. Sanji will have the kitchen, just let him know whatever you need. He'll be here before noon. He’s blond, smokes, kicks hard, and has weird eyebrows, and yes I know 'someone with no eyebrows at all shouldn't talk'." Kid snorted.

Don pointed out, "Swirled eyebrows are even more unusual, though. But I'm sure if we raid the fridge for lunch leftovers, it'll be fine and we won't be in the way. Provided we come up for air at all, since I'll be spending tomorrow working from home."

Law forced down a few more bites of his food as instructed and hoped that at least the suspense would end tomorrow. A whole day in meant a whole day with Law to entertain him, and Law didn't doubt that with the amount of work he apparently did, he would need a lot of entertaining. 

He picked a little at the dessert after that, but even if it was tasty, it seemed to only grow heavy in his stomach. 

"You shouldn't waste so much effort when I can't really appreciate it properly," he sighed as he twirled the spoon in the ice-cream. 

Kid waved a hand. "It won't be wasted whether you eat all of it or not. We have enough people that all leftovers get eaten long before they go bad."

"He's right, Law," Don said, gently patting his shoulder. "You don't have to try and make yourself eat more than you feel you can handle. We've got two hundred people here- trust me, we don't waste anything." His own plates were clean and neatly stacked again, and he seemed ready to head to the bedroom.

Law licked the ice-cream from the spoon, broke off a syruppy piece of banana and chewed on it for a moment or two. Then he sighed, pushed back the plate and gave Kid an apologetic look. 

It wasn't so much that he was worried there wouldn't be anyone to eat it, really. He just hated leaving the food, knowing every time he hadn't had enough to eat before. But he could come back here any time, and the snacks he took with him would keep if he ever had to stay longer without again. He didn't have to force everything he had on his plate down his throat. 

"Thanks, it was really good," he told Kid and, seeing as Don looked ready to go, hopped off the stool. "Shall we?"

Kid smiled. "Just glad you enjoyed it. Have a good night you two." He winked at Don before taking the dishes back to the kitchen to soak in the sink for the cleaning staff to work on in the morning.

Don winked back and licked his lips, then offered his arm to Law. "Shall we, then? Let's head up to your room, and I'll show you how to keep that suit nice and not a wrinkled mess."

Law hooked his arm through Don's and smiled. 

"I'd like that, yes. Would I still need the undersuit after it's been washed?" he asked as they started towards the elevator. He was sure taking the suit off was hardly Don's main priority, but it would be good to know how to fold it properly. 

"Depending on how sensitive your skin is, maybe yes, maybe no. That'll get washed too, it's got some chemicals on it I'd like gone, like the bleaching agents. But I'm sure you've got a wardrobe and some hangers now, I ordered them brought while we were out." He'd also had Baby Five run to the store and bring back a few notebooks, just some standard school subject ones, but he figured that was all Law needed. That and a few pens and pencils and highlighters.

He knew what young students needed for their studies.

Most probably he would have to keep it on, then, Law decided. His skin could be beyond sensitive some days. It didn't feel more irritated than normal now, though, despite whatever chemicals there might be on the undersuit, but Law silently agreed he might not be willing to risk it for too long. All he needed was a bad reaction to that, on top of everything else.

He wondered, silently, if Don had conveniently forgotten that deadbolt he had promised him. Probably. It would be more than he could expect, logically. 

"I already had a desk by lunchtime, thanks for that," he said as he let the man lead him to whichever of their rooms he preferred. 

"I did mention there was one in an unused study," Don said with amusement. "It was just a matter of moving it. Alright, let's head to your room so you can get comfortable. Once your suit is tidy, then we can consider an evening shower."

"A shower sounds lovely," Law agreed. He'd already had one in the morning, but all these thoughts about new clothing and chemicals had him eager for another. 

He opened his door easily enough, noting the new wardrobe to one side and wondering if it would be noticed if he didn't attempt to arrange all his clothes inside right away. It probably would be, but he was not going to unpack completely quite yet. 

He dropped the bag with his jeans, hoodie and jacket - he had his meds in there, he would not have been fine with letting the store send it all over later - by the new wardrobe and ran his fingers down the suit jacket. 

"So, will you help me take it off?" he purred, looking up at Don. 

Don's grin widened. "Naturally, my dear Law. What kind of host would I be if I didn't?" He pushed it gently off Law's shoulders, holding the suit jacket by the seams as he nodded to the wardrobe. "Any of the hangers in there should be the right kind, please bring me one."

Law obeyed easily, opening one wing of the tall wardrobe and pulling out a hanger to hold so he could see how Don arranged the jacket on it. 

"What should I be careful with?" he asked as he observed. 

"Primarily, the shoulder seams. This is where it sits on your shoulders, and you don't want to let the seams get tugged or distorted, or that stunning figure you cut with the strong shoulders suddenly looks wonky and crippled," Don explained easily as he put the jacket on the hanger, then adjusted it so the seams were right on the support. That helped it keep its shape.

"We'll pair the pants and vest all on the same hanger- when you have more than one suit, it'll make keeping track of them easier."

Law nodded and laid the hanger and the jacket carefully on the bed, before starting on the buttons of the vest. How many suits did Don mean for him to have that he would have to keep track of them? 

"Sounds reasonable," he said regardless. 

Don smiled. "Yep. Back a few hundred years ago, when most men wore suits daily, they invented a special type of chair for storing your suit, hat, jacket, cufflinks, gloves, and shoes all in their own special sections so they'd stay pristine for the next day. Of course, these were still back in times when they bathed once a month if they were fastidious, so wearing the same suit for around a week was sort of expected. I personally think they get a bit rank after three days, but I also shower once a day if not more, so I doubt my opinion would matter to them," Don held out his hand for the vest when Law had it off, and showed him how to settle it on the hanger beneath the jacket, saving the lower bar of the hanger for the pants.

"A whole chair for the express purpose of hanging a suit?" Law's eyebrows rose and he gave a crooked smile. “But I suppose if you would wear it for a week, you wouldn't want it stuffed in a wardrobe with all your other clothes." He noted the way Don settled the vest, before undoing his suit pants and pulling them off carefully, handing them over as well. 

Don artfully folded the slacks along the seams. "Indeed. I almost bought one that was at auction, but I couldn't justify the expense, even to myself, so I had to let it go," he sighed a little regretfully. "I don't wear the suits enough days in a row to need such a chair." He took the pants and slid them under the vest and jacket and over the hanger's lower bar, then took another minute to tug it all straight and even.

Law nodded, then grinned. 

"And after all of that careful arranging, it's going for washing. Well, at least I'll know how to do it myself next time. Should I be as careful with this?" he tugged on the undersuit. 

"Nah, that's sturdy cotton, very forgiving. You could fold that any which way and it'll be fine and relatively unwrinkled when you put it on again. As for the suit, it'll get dry cleaned, so this is actually how it'll come back to you." He smiled back.

"Good to know," he hummed and shrugged the rest of his clothing far more casually than he had the suit. The room, the entire mansion, was warm enough to be comfortable even butt naked, and there was no use whatsoever to hide his body from Don. 

"Shower?" he asked swayed his hips as he stepped towards Don's room and his shower. 

He grinned. "Shower. Ah, but we'll have to undo this first," Don reached past Law and unlocked the deadbolt, freshly set two inches deep into the doorframe and drilled into the door. That sucker wasn't coming out, not even if someone threw their whole body against it. The frame would break before the lock did.

Law's breath hitched and he stared in surprise. He hadn't even bothered to look for that. Don had actually had one made? The man seemed to be in a very giving mood today, and Law had little doubt that he would demand just as much out of Law as soon as he was clean and at his fingertips. 

"You work fast," he managed a grin as he eyed the lock as he passed through the door. 

"I pay my construction workers and carpenters a  _ hell _ of a lot of money to get things done quickly," Don admitted. "I find an extra handful of cash will get a lot of things bumped up the priority list."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in the next chapter.


End file.
